


property of takashi shirogane (the meow for me remix)

by sugarcubeshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Idiots in Love, Kink Discovery, M/M, Married Sheith, Misunderstandings, POV Shiro (Voltron), Pet Play, Rimming, Spanking, blink and you miss it spit kink, kitten play, non-jealous possessiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcubeshiro/pseuds/sugarcubeshiro
Summary: “Dude.” Matt stares intensely at Shiro while twirling his fork around the noodles in his bowl of chicken chow mein. “It couldnotbe more obvious what this is about.”“It couldn’t?” Shiro frowns. He hasn’t even mentioned the whole reason for why he’s talking to Matt about this to begin with—so far Shiro’s only managed the most basic recap of what he had walked in on the other day.“Clearly—” Matt shoves a huge bite of food into his mouth, pausing to chew for so long that Shiro feels the urge to squirm while he waits for Matt to continue, “—your husband… is into pet play.”





	property of takashi shirogane (the meow for me remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everybody wants to be a cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441192) by [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea). 



> this was written for the sheith remix challenge—since i wrote the fic i picked from shiro’s pov, some scenes, lines, and dialogue are borrowed directly from the original fic (with the occasional shout out to [heartbreak prevention for dummies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428443) as well), and obviously i take no credit for any of those parts!
> 
> big, big, BIG thank you to:
> 
> -[audrey](https://twitter.com/sheithinlove) & [liz](https://twitter.com/disloyalpunk) for being my rock & my roll, for listening to me talk about + encouraging me to write this fic since forever, and extra thanks to liz for all the help with editing too!! i seriously could not have finished it w/o you guys and i can't say thank you enough!!!
> 
> -[juna](https://twitter.com/springofviolets) for organizing the sheith remix & being so patient with me (even though this really got away from me and it's getting posted so late now svfnvdm)
> 
> -[sarah](https://twitter.com/ailurea) for writing and sharing so many incredible fics for this fandom, it was honestly a struggle to pick which one i wanted to do what with, but i've had so much fun with this! the original fic is one of my fave sheith fics of all time, so tysm for letting me play with your story for a while—hope you like it and that the wait will have been (at least somewhat) worth it <3

“Dude.” Matt stares intensely at Shiro while twirling his fork around the noodles in his bowl of chicken chow mein. “It could _not_ be more obvious what this is about.”

“It couldn’t?” Shiro frowns. He hasn’t even mentioned the whole reason for why he’s talking to Matt about this to begin with—so far Shiro’s only managed the most basic recap of what he had walked in on the other day.

“Clearly—” Matt shoves a huge bite of food into his mouth, pausing to chew for so long that Shiro feels the urge to squirm while he waits for Matt to continue, “—your husband… is into pet play.”

“What?” Shiro blinks. Around Matt, given some of his notoriously bad advice in the past, Shiro usually braces himself for the absolute worst. But that’s so much worse than anything he could’ve expected.

“I’m saying that your feisty little hubby wants you to tame his—”

“Alright, alright!” Shiro holds up a hand to cut him off. Hearing the start of that sentence from Matt is bad enough; Shiro doesn’t need him to finish it. “Oh my god, I know what pet play is, Matt.”

As soon as the words have left him, Shiro does a quick glance around the restaurant they’re spending their lunch break in. They might be seated at one of the corner tables, secluded enough to at least offer them a bit of privacy, but even so—this is a conversation that Shiro does _not_ want to realize has somehow ended up on some internet gossip site.

“Oh. Okay. Well that’s great, then.” Matt grins and gives him a thumbs-up as he slurps up another noodle. “Bet Keith will be happy to hear that.”

“No!” Shiro hurries out, once again looking around while the tips of his ears burn, no doubt blushing bright red already. “I—I didn’t mean that I’m _into_ —”

“Hey, man, I don’t judge,” Matt says around another bite while Shiro takes a deep breath and tries his best to focus on poking at the red beans on his own plate. “We’ve all done freaky stuff. I bet that’ll be a great way to keep the marriage interesting.”

“No, that’s—” Shiro lowers his fork and temporarily gives up on trying to eat altogether. “Listen. Matt. That’s not what this is about.”

“What else would it be?” Matt snorts. “You walked in on your husband wearing a pair of furry cat ears—”

“There’s no need to say it like that,” Shiro mutters under his breath and sinks down further in his seat. Maybe if he tries hard enough he’ll stop being a 6’4 package of broad muscles and gently slip through the floor and become one with the ground instead.

“—aaand you said he was acting all guilty about it.”

“He wasn’t acting _guilty_ about it,” Shiro is quick to defend Keith, “he just… he looked a little embarrassed. That’s all.”

“Because he hasn’t figured out yet how to ask you if you’d be down with boning him while he’s got whiskers drawn on his face.”

“You _really_ don’t have to say stuff like that,” Shiro says again. “And no, that—that can’t be it.”

Matt looks puzzled. “Why not? It’s really not that big of a deal, Shiro. Are you seriously trying to tell me you guys just have gross lovey-dovey missionary sex every night? That’s tragic, man.”

“ _No_ ,” Shiro says, and decides to keep it at that. It’s a short answer to a complicated question; Shiro would like to consider anything and everything they do together coming from a place full of love, no matter how… feisty, or whatever word Matt wants to use for it, they get. Getting into the details of that isn’t really anyone else’s business, though. “But Keith’s never mentioned anything about it to me! Not even—like not the slightest hint at it.”

“Shiro. Dude. Buddy. This is the guy who didn’t even know you guys were dating for _months_. I know you’re blinded by love and all, but even you gotta admit Keith’s not the best at, um. Verbal communication.”

Alright.

That’s kind of true, sometimes.

Keith has always been better at showing rather than telling, even around Shiro. Still, it’s one thing if Keith hasn’t said it in so many words, but he hasn’t tried to do anything to _show_ Shiro that this is something he wants either. Even back when Keith didn’t think they were dating, he’d still ended up with his hand down Shiro’s pants pretty quickly after they started sleeping in the same bed. Shiro’s husband hasn’t exactly been shy so far about anything that involves him putting his hands on Shiro’s naked body, and spicing it up in the bedroom every now and then is hardly something that’s new to them.

Just last week, Shiro had been spontaneously blindfolded before he was shoved face-down onto the bed and told not to move. What Shiro had thought would be some cute, lazy afternoon sex between them had turned into Keith eating him out for so long that Shiro lost track of time, until the only thing that existed in his mind was the feeling of Keith’s touch on his body. One of Keith’s palms, stroking up and down the back of Shiro’s thigh, his other hand holding Shiro’s ass open, while Keith took him apart with his tongue. Keith hadn’t stopped, no matter how much Shiro had squirmed—even when tears had gathered beneath the satin fabric that Keith had wrapped over his eyes and Shiro let out a sob over how good it all felt. Keith kept going, until the only thing Shiro could do was beg brokenly for him to please, _please_ let him come already.

A lot of what they do usually goes like that—something happens in the spur of the moment, an overwhelming, desire-filled idea. Regardless of who initiates it, they rarely sit down to discuss it beforehand. They know each other, can easily tell whether the other is enjoying something or not, and they have more than enough trust between them that it’s not a big deal if whatever they’re doing turns out to be something one of them isn’t interested in.

Even though they usually _do_ both end up being into something, if the other one likes it. Because above all, at least for Shiro, seeing Keith turned on and lost to that wild, wrecked state of pure _want_ will always be the thing he’s into the most.

But this—the thought of Keith pretending to be a cat in bed—is something that he’s never even considered before. Shiro never thought of pet play as a potential situation he would have to face.

Where does Shiro fit into all of this, in Keith’s mind?

Is it just the ears that Keith wants to wear, or is his husband interested in diving deeper into some sort of… hardcore BDSM? And what would Shiro have to do? How is he supposed to be a sexy cat owner? Is that even possible? Or is he meant to be a cat, too? Shiro’s not so sure he has it in him to crawl around on all fours while wearing cat ears and pretending he’s in heat or something. Not even for Keith.

“I can tell you’re overthinking this,” Matt interrupts his train of thought. “It’s not that deep, Shiro. Just think of it this way—Keith’s pretty much already a cat. It should be easy for you to get into it too.”

“What?” Shiro frowns again. “How is he a cat? Just because he’s Galra?”

He wonders, and not for the first time, if that’s the reason why Keith was wearing the cat ears to begin with. While things have been a lot better since they returned to Earth, Keith used to always feel like an outcast among humans while growing up, and lately he’s been spending so much time working with the Blades again. Maybe Keith just wanted to check what he’d look like if he’d gotten more actual alien features from his mother, and not simply her good looks and lithe stature.

“No, not because he’s Galra, because he’s—” Matt waves a hand, like what he’s saying shouldn’t need an explanation, “—Keith. Come on. You have to have made this comparison before. Everyone has.”

“Not the way you’re talking about it, I haven’t!”

“Just face it, Shiro. You’re practically dating a cat already. It’s honestly more surprising that you guys _haven’t_ tried something like this before.”

“Yeah, but I—whatever. You’re dating an alien AI.”

Matt squints his eyes while wiping his mouth with a napkin before he says, “N-7 is fully sentient.”

“And I adore and respect them,” Shiro clarifies, “but obviously no one here should judge the other for our partners.”

“You’re the only one at this table judging anyone, buddy,” Matt says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms now that he’s finished his food. He missed a spot of sauce with the napkin, smeared on the skin above one corner of his mouth, but Shiro feels petty enough that he considers not mentioning it. “Thought you knew for sure _I’m_ not in the business of judging after I added that vibration setting on your arm.”

Shiro groans and buries his face in the palm attached to said arm.

“Okay, you know what, let’s—” Shiro drops his hand and scrunches his nose, picking up his fork again to actually eat his lunch. Matt can definitely walk around with food on his face now. “I think I’m done talking about my life for now. What have you been up to in the past week?”

Matt watches him for a moment, but thankfully accepts the opportunity to talk about himself, and Shiro sighs a breath of relief.

Everything soon goes back to what he would consider a pretty regular conversation for them as they catch up on work and life. It doesn’t take long before Shiro gives in, his manners getting the best of him, and he gestures for Matt’s attention before he pats the corner of his own mouth to show where Matt needs to clean up.

It’s a nicety that Shiro quickly regrets once they’re standing outside on the crowded sidewalk, about to part ways, though. Matt punches him in the shoulder and says, “Hey, listen, man. Good luck with your sex life. Let me know how it goes.”

Shiro sputters. “How _what_ goes, Matt?”

“Uh, obviously you gotta try it now. The cat thing. With Keith. I have to know whether I was right or not. Which I’m sure I am.”

“I—that’s—” Shiro fumbles for words as Matt backs away while doing finger-guns and winking at him.

Far too loud for all the people around them, Matt calls out, “Just ask your little Keithy-cat to meow for you while you’re _doing it_ and see what happens!” before he turns around and disappears into the crowd of people.

With his whole face gone crimson, Shiro gives a weak smile to a little old lady who’s frozen in her steps to gape at him wide-eyed, before he turns on his heel and hurries away.

There will be no random demands of _meowing_ in his bedroom, that’s for sure.

~

Shiro would’ve loved to keep believing that there was never anything sexual about the cat ears for Keith.

Not just because he doesn’t want Matt to be right about what Shiro’s husband is into, but also because Keith keeps acting like nothing’s happened. As far as Keith’s behaviour goes, it’s as if Shiro had never even seen him stand naked in their bedroom while wearing the headband.

Life goes on as usual for three nights.

They work too many hours but take time for Tuesday date night, like they always do. Even though all they can muster up the strength for is to watch the latest episode of their favourite show while cuddled up on the couch together, which ends in a two-hour nap for both of them. Once they wake up, Shiro puts his newfound energy to good use and rides Keith on the living room floor until his thighs are burning; bracing his hands on his husband’s chest and smirking down at Keith while calling him ‘baby’, just like he always does. Keith moans up at the ceiling and thrusts up harder to match Shiro’s movements, just like _he_ always does.

The next night Keith fucks Shiro slow and sweet in their bed while they’re both exhausted after another long day, and there’s nothing particularly kinky about that. Or the way they kiss each other lazily through it while giggling and whispering about how much they love each other between their gasped breaths each time Keith rocks into him deeper, before they fall asleep wrapped up together.

Keith doesn’t seem unhappy about any of that. Even if, as far as Shiro can tell, Keith isn’t pretending to be anyone but himself, and definitely not an animal, during any of it. By Friday afternoon, he’s almost managed to forget about the slight possibility that Keith might, maybe, be into the thought of acting like a kitten while they’re in bed.

That is, until Shiro—an innocent man simply looking for his husband’s favourite pair of handcuffs—opens the bottom drawer of Keith’s nightstand.

There’s a loud _bang_ as Shiro promptly slides it shut again.

He looks over his shoulder, eyes frantically darting around the empty bedroom. Keith’s not even home, but Shiro still feels like he’s been caught red-handed while snooping.

It’s not like there’s a reason for him to stay away from this drawer. There’s no reason Shiro shouldn’t have opened it for the surprise he’s planning for Keith this evening. Keith hasn’t mentioned anything at all to Shiro about how he shouldn’t poke around in Keith’s collection of sex toys.

Maybe Shiro didn’t see what he thought he saw. He’s probably subconsciously unable to let this go, and the vision before him was simply a figment of his imagination.

Taking a deep breath, Shiro puts his hand on the handle of the drawer, and slowly slides it open again.

And—no, nope.

His eyes did not betray him.

There, among cute butt plugs and big dildos, is the black headband with the cat ears.

Oh god.

Oh god oh god oh _god_ , Matt was _right_ —it really can’t be more obvious what this is about.

There’s no way Shiro can spin this into something else now; no way he can tell himself that Keith might just want to feel closer to his heritage or whatever, and that’s why Shiro had ended up walking in on Keith wearing them the other day. He keeps the cat ears with his _sex toys._

Keith really _is_ into the thought of being Shiro’s little kitten while Shiro fucks him.

And for some reason, Keith is also too embarrassed to even bring this up. A fantasy apparently so dirty in Keith’s mind that the cute fluffy ears he’s bought for himself (and when did he do that? Why? Was he planning to surprise Shiro with them, but then he’s been too nervous and self-conscious?) have been placed in the drawer that’s reserved for Keith’s most private items, among the rest of what he makes do with when their work keeps them away from each other for any extended time.

Shiro still doesn’t understand why, though. Sure, as far as sexy fantasies go, this might not be something he’s ever dreamed about for himself before, but there is no way he would ever make fun of Keith for it. Or think that he’s weird. Even if Shiro wouldn’t feel like trying it out.

But that’s the thing—Shiro is into most things if Keith is into them, and he doesn’t have anything against the thought of doing this, as long as it really is something that Keith wants. Shiro wouldn’t consider himself to be into pet play personally, true. But he does have an intense and overwhelming everything-about-Keith kink, which runs deep and is powerful enough to get him horny and excited even on the gloomiest of days.

So.

Shiro’s more than happy to give his husband whatever he wants, even if Keith feels too flustered to go after it himself. The only issue is that Shiro doesn’t know what he’s supposed to _do_. Or what it is that Keith wants so badly from Shiro that he’s too ashamed to ask for it, when Keith has never held back on sharing his needs in bed before.

This is—this really has to be special to Keith, if he’s so embarrassed about it. Maybe it’s one of Keith’s lifelong fantasies, something he’s always been secretly into, and Keith couldn’t stand it if Shiro turned it down, so he’d rather not ask at all.

While Shiro hates the thought of Keith feeling that way around him, Matt was right about one thing: Keith’s difficulty in communicating some of his needs outright. Shiro knows that. Keith’s the guy who had been too scared to ask for a relationship with Shiro back when Keith hadn’t realized that in Shiro’s mind, they were already dating. Still, Keith had boldly put his hand on Shiro’s dick as soon as he was given the go-ahead to do so. And Keith had kept doing so for months, even as he continued to believe that there was nothing romantic on Shiro’s end about their nightly sex and all of the cuddling and kissing and hand-holding that followed it.

So—maybe Keith buying the headband for himself is the dick-touching-before-dating to this situation. And this time, Shiro needs to make sure to be one step ahead, so Keith doesn’t keep believing that what he wants is out of reach.

That thought sends a little thrill through Shiro.

Because all of this means that _he_ can be the one to bring it up.

He can be the one to give this to Keith.

If Keith is afraid to ask because of Shiro’s reaction, Shiro will just have to do something about that. To prove to Keith how this won’t be weird at all. Shiro can both show that he really is so much better now at figuring out the things his husband doesn’t know how to ask for, _and_ give Keith something he wants so badly in the process.

Excitement quickly replaces any of the nervous confusion from before that Shiro’s been feeling. Really, all he has to do now is figure out how he’s going to go about this.

Let _Operation: Sexy Cat Owner_ begin.

~

The answer to how to casually slip this particular kink into their lives without asking Keith about it beforehand comes to him just a couple of days later. It arrives without much fanfare, and it’s not even half as dirty as Shiro had thought it would be, which is probably for the best—at least to start with.

He has Keith bent over the couch, ass in the air and pants still at his knees, moaning and pawing at the cushions as he takes Shiro’s cock.

Like this, pounding into Keith hard from behind, Shiro’s mind can’t help but stray to what he’s been thinking so much about in the past days regarding their sex life. Wondering if maybe he should just—

Shiro stutters on his rhythm, too caught up in his thoughts. Stroking one palm down Keith’s lower back before gripping his hips with both hands, Shiro gets back to it, hoping his husband didn’t notice; that Keith won’t think it’s because Shiro’s distracted by something other than what they’re up to.

Except Keith always notices, is always attuned to Shiro’s mood, and it’s time Shiro stops thinking about this so much and instead finally _does_ it—or else Keith is going to end up asking what’s going through his mind. Which would be awkward for both of them, since Keith has made it clear that he doesn’t want to talk about this, and introducing it as a new thing for them is supposed to be a surprise for him.

Right.

A man of action; that’s what Keith himself is. No words needed beforehand when it comes to the things he wants, just going after them. Surely Shiro can embrace some of his husband’s bravery and determination. For Keith’s sake. Because if this is something Keith wants, then Keith deserves it, since Keith deserves everything in the universe. Anything at all that will make him happy. That’s all Shiro’s ever wanted to give him, and now all he has to do is use one little pet name for Keith; the word Shiro’s been thinking so much about in the past days.

Just say it, and see what happens.

It’s not so complicated.

They’re both riled up, and not only from their current position, but how they got there too. A whole day spent sparring with Keith while Keith was blindfolded means that Shiro’s been treated to the view of Keith pressed beneath his body after Shiro’s slammed him into the mat numerous times. Which also means that Keith’s been frustrated and has been shoving Shiro away again and again, while growling about a rematch—and there’s nothing that gets Keith quite as enthusiastic about getting Shiro’s dick inside him as Shiro winning when they’re doing some good-natured wrestling as foreplay.

Like this, it’ll be obvious whether Keith really is into it or not, and if the answer is no—if it turns out that Shiro somehow has gotten this all wrong, although he doubts it—it’ll be just as easy to get back to things like nothing even happened.

Shiro drapes himself across Keith’s back and presses a kiss to the top of his spine, mouthing his way up to his neck, dragging his teeth across Keith’s skin between his groans. He tucks his nose against the nape of Keith’s neck, panting open-mouthed there while steadily working his hips into him and nuzzling at Keith’s long hair where it hangs loose.

God.

It’s so soft.

Shiro can’t help but to move one hand up the length of Keith’s back, stroking his palm over his skin and skidding it towards his neck. He fucks in hard enough that he gets Keith to cry out so sweetly, the way Shiro loves it—when Keith’s voice drops low, when his breath hitches and his moans sound all rasped—just as he threads his fingers through the thick strands at the back of Keith’s head, his black hair silky and soft under his touch.

It’s almost… it’s almost _fur-like_ , fuck—

Shiro’s thoughts get interrupted by Keith shoving back, his hips tilting up, and Shiro has to fight to hold back his chuckle as he wraps both of his arms around Keith’s chest instead, hugging him tight while trying to catch his breath for a moment.

“Relax,” Shiro murmurs at Keith’s impatience, and steadies his grip around him before he drives his cock in as deep as he can go. He stays there, grinding his hips against Keith’s ass while Keith groans and tightens around him. “I’ve got you.”

Keith listens. He always does. If Shiro asks, Keith listens to him, even the times when Keith starts off by trying to fight back. Strong-willed and stubborn, the way he always is, even in bed. Shiro’s always loved and admired that about Keith so much, in whatever situation he gets to witness it.

It’s one of the biggest reasons for why Keith has kept clashing with other people throughout his life—how determined and blunt he can be. Since no one seems to want to look past that, they don’t get to see how sweet and nice and devoted he is too. Everyone always acts like Keith’s all prickly and cold, when in reality he’s anything but, and other people are the ones who just don’t understand how to read him. Once someone’s earned Keith’s trust and love, he’s so loyal and kind, and around Shiro, Keith’s so open and unending with his affection.

Shiro knows he’s allowed to have Keith this way, is loved back by him like this, because he’s never treated Keith like he’s cold and prickly and aloof, never seen him as someone who shouldn’t be loved back—and it might seem like the most obvious thing, but sometimes he still feels so overwhelmed by having earned Keith’s trust and love. But Shiro’s always known, always found it absurd how others can’t tell—when Keith has always been so _cute_ —that Keith is the cuddliest, most— _oh god_.

Shiro moans loudly as he makes the connection because _holy_ _shit_ , Keith’s just like—he really _is_ like a—

Now Shiro _has_ to try it.

“You feel so good,” Shiro breathes out and gets a hand back in Keith’s hair. “So good kit—kitten.”

There’s a pause, a moment of Shiro holding his breath right after, waiting for a reaction—anything at all to indicate he hasn’t just completely embarrassed them both.

The silence snaps as fast as it fell by Keith moaning so loudly it’s almost startling, the sound he makes as eager as the force with which he shoves himself back on Shiro’s cock. Shiro’s breath whimpers out of him and he squeezes his eyes shut, matching Keith’s thrusts and quickly getting back to fucking him again.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says. Spurred on by the excitement of doing something for Keith that Keith wants so badly but he hasn’t even dared to ask for, Shiro makes sure to give it to him even harder now, fucking him faster. “So pretty. My pretty kitty.”

It might still be a little strange to Shiro, but he’s turned on and buried deep inside Keith so he can’t, and doesn’t care to, question it. Not when Keith is this clearly into it. Keith’s desperation and pleasure and how Shiro’s the one allowed to bring him to this place will always be the sexiest thing imaginable, however Keith wants them to go about it to get there. So what if Keith wants to be a kitty while Shiro’s fucking him? If that’s the case, then that’s what Keith deserves.

Shiro’s not going to deny Keith the things that make him feel good.

Keith mewls again and Shiro groans—he can’t believe how close he is already, but Keith’s practically pornographic in his enthusiasm for it, and if Shiro didn’t know better, he’d almost think that Keith was trying to prove something to _him_. Seeing Keith like this, how he loves it so much that he’s completely unrestrained in his desperation, pushes Shiro to the edge before he can even try to keep going. “Oh my god, you really—fuck, Keith, you’re so— _ah_.”

Overwhelmed from all the pent up nerves he’s been dealing with for the past days only to have his experiment be such a success, Shiro holds Keith close as he slams in one last time and comes with a loud, drawn-out groan that tries to sound like Keith’s name.

_God_ , Shiro will never get tired of this. No matter how many times they do it, or how they get there. Being the one allowed to hold Keith this way, to give it to him like this—to listen to Keith’s happy whining as he pushes his ass back against him when Shiro fills him up, like there’s nothing Keith loves more than being so undeniably _his_ , will always be overwhelming. Shiro still can’t wrap his head around how this is the man he was lucky enough to marry.

There’s certainly nothing Shiro loves more than being _Keith’s_.

Keith’s so good to him, still bent over the couch for Shiro to do what he wants while he just takes it, and all Shiro can do once he’s finished is slump on top of Keith’s back. He does his best to get air back into his lungs, sticky and sweaty and breathless, basking in his own afterglow. But Keith hasn’t come yet, and Shiro wants them to feel that boneless post-orgasm bliss together. After pressing his nose between Keith’s shoulder blades for a moment, breathing him in with a smile, Shiro strokes his hands down Keith’s waist to grab his hips. Keith makes an unhappy little noise when Shiro slips out of him, but it doesn’t take Shiro long to maneuver them both onto the ground so he can pull Keith into his lap instead.

Shiro kisses him while reaching back with his Altean hand, shoving two fingers back inside Keith’s hole to fill him up, pushing in as deep as they go where Keith’s wet and fucked open with Shiro’s come still leaking out of him.

“God, kitten,” Shiro breathes out against his mouth and wraps his free hand around Keith’s cock. He kisses him, open-mouthed and deep, makes it filthy when he licks into Keith’s mouth while Keith squirms and moans and cries out, fucking himself back onto the fingers in his ass. Keith’s close; Shiro can tell it won’t take much for him to come, so he lowers his voice when he jerks Keith off, and sounds plain nasty even to his own ears when he says, “ _Yeah_ , that’s it kitty, fuck, just like that—look at you, you want this so much, don’t do? Being so good for me, my sweet little kitty, so beautiful. Let me see you come, you’re gonna be such a good kitten and show me—”

Keith whimpers and clutches at Shiro’s bangs, so overwhelmed with arousal it’s like he doesn’t know where to go or what to do with himself. It’s one of the hottest experiences of Shiro’s life.

It all ends with a few quick strokes of Shiro’s left hand and Keith coming all over them both, his head tipped back with a cry and Shiro dragging his teeth down the line of Keith’s throat. Shiro kisses his way back up his neck, up to press his lips to Keith’s ear, continuing to coo over him and praising him for how good he’s being until Keith slumps forward. His hips twitch weakly into Shiro’s touch with a whine, and he tucks his face against Shiro’s neck, panting there as he catches his breath. With a final kiss to the top of Keith’s hair, Shiro lets go and pulls his fingers out, wrapping his arms around Keith’s back and holding him close instead.

Now when they’re both done, Shiro has to stop talking—because surprisingly hot or not, with his brain starting to clear from the fog of orgasm, it’s quickly getting embarrassing to even think about the word _kitten_ again. Not to mention how much Shiro had enjoyed all of that too.

Keith’s adorable, though, blushing and giving Shiro a shy smile when he lifts his head to kiss him again. He laughs against Shiro’s mouth, a self-conscious sound, with his cheeks flushed red both from getting fucked and being flustered.

But they’re sweaty and gross and happy, and no, Keith _doesn’t_ have to ask for everything outright for Shiro to know it’s something that he wants. It’s obvious that Keith’s pleased with his surprise, and nothing could make Shiro happier than that.

He beams back at Keith, hugs him tighter and kisses him harder. They move their mouths together, slow and lazy now, all urgency from before gone as they make out simply for the enjoyment of their tongues touching and Shiro’s palms stroking over the naked skin on Keith’s back. Keith arches into Shiro’s touch, scratching his short nails at the back of Shiro’s head after lifting his hands to hold his face.

Yeah, Shiro thinks and sighs with contentment simply from being so close to his husband.

‘Kitten’ is definitely going to stick around.

He feels surprisingly excited over that realization.

~

Shiro didn’t expect how into calling Keith his kitten _he_ would be.

Still, as much fun as they continue to have with it over time, it’s not like he uses it often enough to let it turn into a regular pet name.

Not just because he already has a soft spot for calling Keith ‘baby’, that word falling from his lips as easily and with as much reverence as the way he says Keith’s name, and Shiro’s not looking for a replacement. But while he often calls Keith both his baby and his sweetheart even when they’re fucking—when Shiro’s voice is low with want and the words get nestled in among all the other filth he whispers in Keith’s ear—those are still endearments Shiro uses for his husband in casual situations too. Keith’s his baby when Shiro holds his hand to tug him in for a sweet kiss on the cheek as he wishes him a good day in the public halls of the Garrison; Keith’s his sweetheart when they make love, when every touch is tender and every whispered word weighs heavy with the depth of their affection for each other.

‘Kitty’, on the other hand… kitty is different.

And not just for Shiro.

He’s still embarrassed by what it is he’s actually saying when he calls Keith his kitten, though. Despite being such a sweet-sounding nickname, it always manages to make him feel so dirty to use it, like they’re doing something _forbidden_. He might not personally be into the whole ‘pretending to be a cat’ part of it all, but kitten, it turns out, is a thrilling thing that’s been brought into their lives. Because using kitten as a pet name makes Shiro forget himself. All of his hard-fought resolve to stay somewhat polite even when he gets in a particular mood in the bedroom, to force sweetness in alongside his urge to tell Keith what to do and expect him to listen, goes out the window.

Shiro guesses that’s part of what he likes about it so much. Calling Keith his kitten makes Shiro feel bolder—makes him dare to be pushy and demanding and dirty in a way that Shiro doesn’t always know how to allow himself to be while they fuck. The way they’re acting when he says it always feels like it’s edging on humiliating for Keith, something Shiro hasn’t figured out yet how to fully face how much he loves. But getting called kitten makes something change in Keith’s gaze when he looks at Shiro, his eyes wide and vulnerable yet filled with so much want; like if Shiro told him to do something, not only would Keith listen, but he’d _beg_ for it.

Playing around with who’s in charge in the bedroom is hardly new—Keith does love his wrestling matches before they get down to it—but it’s always felt light-hearted in a way that Keith being his kitten doesn’t. It’s still playful, of course, but when Shiro calls Keith his kitty, he gets a Keith who’s _pliant_.

There’s no other word to describe it.

So ‘kitten’ becomes a thing for when Keith is pinned in place beneath Shiro, when Keith’s the one getting fucked, or he’s on his knees for Shiro; when his eyes are tearing up from being stuffed with cock and he can’t do anything but moan. When Shiro strokes his hands through Keith’s hair and tells him how much he loves it when he’s being such a good boy—that’s when Keith will hear it, murmured alongside all of Shiro’s other praise for him.

‘Kitten’ becomes Shiro’s secret weapon for when he feels nasty enough to think that Keith needs to stay on his best behaviour while they’re fucking.

Shiro wishes he was strong enough to say he didn’t find that so damn hot. But Keith is so eager for it, so undoubtedly into it too. And if this is what Keith wants, and Keith wants Shiro to be the one to do it to him, how could Shiro ever deny him?

It first dawns on Shiro how different calling Keith _kitten_ really feels one night after they get back home late from one of the diplomatic dinners the coalition sets up regularly. The dress code for the humans had been traditional cocktail attire—one of Coran’s ideas, since he’s taken to exploring Earth’s fashion history lately. Coran found it the most hilarious thing ever and spent the night wiping tears from his eyes from his laughter over the ‘ridiculous pieces of clothing humans willingly put on their bodies.’

All seeing Keith in a perfectly tailored suit did to Shiro, though, was make it hard for him to focus on anything but the line of Keith’s body and how handsome he looked.

Keith’s obviously feeling something similar about Shiro, given the constant flirting and too-bold, too-brief teasing touches he’s been torturing Shiro with all night. Combined with the long looks and knowing smiles Keith’s given him, it’s been plain hell to keep himself from dragging Keith off to find some abandoned little room somewhere and drop to his knees in there—but between speeches and introductions and conversations with people too important to ignore, there was never enough time for it.

Waiting drives Shiro wild with desire.

The front doors of their home have barely slid shut behind them before they get their hands and lips on each other. Grabbing Keith’s face, Shiro pulls him in for a deep kiss just as Keith puts both of his palms on Shiro’s ass, groping him shamelessly now when there’s no audience. Shiro arches back into the touch with a breathless laugh against Keith’s lips, indulges him when Keith starts backing them into the bedroom, and lets Keith lead while both of them push each other’s suit jackets off in a hurry. The fabric hits the floor, and Shiro has a split second where he breaks away from Keith’s eager mouth, instincts telling him that he can spare the thirty seconds it takes to hang their clothes up properly before getting back to it.

“Leave them.” Keith’s voice cuts through his thoughts. He bites down on Shiro’s bottom lip and gets his hands on his belt, undoing the buckle with swift, practiced motions. “Need to have you, Shiro, can’t wait to fuck you right—”

Shiro groans into it when Keith kisses him again and moves on from Shiro’s open belt to pop the button of his pants open. Shiro lets him, but once Keith palms his dick and goes to slide his zipper down, Shiro snaps himself out of the trance that Keith’s touch and take-charge attitude always induces. Grabbing Keith’s wrists, Shiro yanks them away from his crotch and backs Keith up against the bedroom wall instead, slamming him against it a little more forcefully than necessary. Keith makes a noise from the impact, his breath catching and his fingers flexing uselessly in Shiro’s hold as his brows furrow, clearly trying to process what just happened.

Shiro presses Keith’s wrists firmly next to his head, and it’s a struggle not to laugh at the petulant look on Keith’s face when he does his best to yank his hands free again, but Shiro keeps his expression set in stone and tightens his grip. Keith growls in frustration, but Shiro doesn’t let up—instead it only adds to his own resolve, heat pooling low between his hips from knowing how hard they both get from their little play-fights. Considering how Keith’s been angling to fuck him all night, Shiro has no doubt that if he gives in, if he lets Keith lead, he’d be treated to the time of his life.

That’s not what Shiro wants, though.

Not tonight.

His man looks amazing in a suit, and right now, Shiro wants to _take_.

Both of their bodies stretch out as he pulls Keith’s wrists further above his head and plasters himself to Keith while capturing his lips in another kiss. Still confused and with his mouth tense under Shiro’s, Keith makes a noise, like he doesn’t know how to respond to this turn of events, having been so sure of who would win their game tonight. Shiro’s nothing but insistent, though, nipping at his bottom lip until Keith huffs out a breath through his nose and tentatively opens up for him, allowing Shiro to push his tongue inside his mouth. Coaxing and teasing Keith by kissing him every way he knows Keith loves it, Shiro keeps at it until Keith finally gives in and yields for him with a moan. Seeming to forget himself, Keith’s muscles relax beneath Shiro’s touch—even if just slightly—and he pushes back against the pressure of Shiro’s mouth; kisses back just as passionately, makes it wet and desperate and messy.

Shiro pants when he breaks away from the kiss, tilting his head back when Keith chases after his lips with a gasp. Straightening up, Shiro makes sure to take full advantage of their difference in both height and size, and looms over Keith’s lithe frame when he gets a thick thigh in the space between Keith’s legs to press it up against his crotch. Keith’s mouth drops open, his eyelids fluttering shut as he rolls his hips forward against Shiro’s leg with a whine.

“That’s it, there we go,” Shiro murmurs and leans in to rest their foreheads together, letting Keith ride his thigh while he shushes his whimpers and kisses his temple. “Be a good kitty and settle down for me.”

“Oh— _Shiro_ , you—” Keith sucks in a sharp breath, broken and hitched as he squeezes his eyes shut, and then it’s like—he just lets go. Like all of his last fight leaves him at once. Shiro feels Keith melt completely under his touch as he tips his head back against the wall with a small _thump_.

For a moment, all Shiro can do is stare at Keith in awe, while he does his best to gather his own thoughts—to continue to seem calm and collected and like he definitely knows what he’s doing here. But Keith has the ability to short-circuit Shiro’s brain even when he _isn’t_ pinned in place between Shiro’s body and the wall, acting like there’s nowhere he’d rather be.

Five minutes ago Keith was practically hissing at him, creeping close to one of his rare moments where Shiro wouldn’t have been surprised if his eyes turned yellow once they finally fuck, but now he’s putty beneath Shiro’s touch. Five minutes ago, Keith was growling and trying to wrestle out of Shiro’s grip, but right now, like this, Shiro could just spin Keith around. Yank his pants down and ruck Keith’s shirt up his back to get a better view of his ass, and take him right here—fuck Keith while he’s trapped between the wall and Shiro’s cock with nowhere to go—and Shiro has no doubt that all Keith would do is spread his legs as best as he could and sob his thanks over it.

He’s incredible like this. Seeing the shift so obviously, the contrast between how hard it is for Keith to let go but how he still _does_ (for Shiro; only ever for Shiro, no one else would ever be trusted enough to take care of Keith like _this_ ) makes Shiro want to both praise Keith endlessly and get rougher with him than he’s ever been before.

Keith’s so naturally wary of life, tense even when he doesn’t need to be, always overthinks everything. He’s constantly concerned about Shiro’s well-being above all else. When Shiro has him like this, though, there’s no room for any of that. No matter how much Shiro has to fight Keith to get him to a place where Keith can admit to it; to get him to let go like this.

But Keith’s still not the only one who has a hard time admitting how much he likes this. It’s only in the moment that Shiro can admit he loves it so much, the power and surge of endorphins, from simply getting to boss Keith around a bit.

“Kitten,” Shiro whispers again, sweet and saccharine but a little dark and dangerous as well. His fingers automatically squeeze around Keith’s wrists before he shifts his thigh up even higher, gets Keith to choke out a cry when Shiro forces him to sit on his leg and ride it. It might already feel like they’re toeing some nerve-racking line, well on their way to something Shiro doesn’t know how to face how much he enjoys, just from this. Still Shiro can’t help but want _more_. Perhaps the intensity of his urge to order Keith around and tell him what to do should feel like Shiro’s trying to use Keith, take advantage of him somehow—but mostly Shiro just loves the endless trust it takes. How much of himself Keith is willingly _giving Shiro_ when he stops fighting for control, even for a moment.

And now Shiro’s found a way for Keith to give in so fully, in a way he’s never seen Keith do before. What makes it happen is that one little pet name spilling from Shiro’s lips—the one Keith had been too nervous to even admit he’s into in the first place.

Screw composure. Shiro can’t pretend he isn’t as affected as he is.

“ _God_ , baby, love you like this, being so good for me.” Shiro lets the praise tumble out of him, eager and shameless. He crushes their mouths together again, still keeping Keith pinned in place as he kisses him until Keith’s lips are bruised and all he can do is moan against Shiro’s mouth, desperate for anything that Shiro gives him. “Want you just like this tonight, kitten, keep being sweet for me, let me take care of you.”

“Shiro—Shiro, I—” Keith’s words turn into gasps as Shiro ducks down to get his lips on Keith’s neck. Licking a line up his throat to Keith’s chin, he groans at the scratch of stubble Keith has let grow for a couple of days. Sounding more breathless than determined, like mostly he’s trying to remind himself of his earlier plans, Keith says, “ _Hey_ , I… I said I was going to—ah, fuck _you_.”

Shiro hums against his throat. “Doesn’t look like you’re in a position to make any demands, though, are you, kitty?” he says and mouths to the side, kisses the tender area beneath the curve of Keith’s jaw; bites and sucks at it until Keith stops trying to talk back. Until he’s squirming and whining and Shiro’s sure the skin is marked. They have a long weekend after tonight, four days to themselves with no work—Keith can afford a hickey or three.

Even if they didn’t, though, even if Keith would be walking the halls of the Garrison first thing tomorrow morning in his Blades outfit that lacks the high collar Shiro’s own uniform jacket is blessed with, Shiro’s not sure he’d care if he leaves marks tonight.

Let everyone see who his husband belongs to.

Admitting just how possessive he feels, even to himself, is startlingly freeing.

Shiro pulls away from Keith’s neck, watching the way the saliva that’s left shines wet on Keith’s skin, reflected in the soft yellow glow of their bedroom lighting. Everything’s still and quiet around them except for the heavy breaths in the space between their mouths and the sound of fabric moving against fabric as their bodies shift against each other. Keith stays heavy-lidded and submissive, save for the continued slow roll of his hips against the muscle of Shiro’s thigh.

Shiro flicks his eyes from Keith’s neck, lingering on the thrilling sight of the marks he’s already left on it, before he looks back up at Keith’s face. Eyes trained on Keith’s own, Shiro asks, “Will you be good for me now, Keith?”

“You—I…” Keith’s breath shudders out of him, a beat of silence passing as he swallows thickly and seems to gather himself. Then, like the most lovable little brat, the cutest stubborn cat, and because he’s _Keith_ —Shiro’s beautiful, perfect husband, who’s determined and defiant and clings to control like it’s the only thing keeping him alive—he says, “I thought I was your _kitten_ , not your lap dog.”

Shiro can’t help the snort as he shifts his grip on Keith’s wrists to one hand. There’s never a moment he’s more thankful for the size of his Altean palm than when he has Keith like this, when he can hold both of his slim wrists without effort. Tightening his fingers to make sure Keith stays in place, Shiro pulls back to look at Keith. He lifts his left hand, grabbing Keith’s tie and twisting the fabric of it around his palm.

“As if there is _any_ —” Shiro yanks Keith’s face forward by the tie to breathe the words against his parted lips, “—place where you like it better than in my lap, little kitty.”

Keith whines helplessly before he uses the small bit of leverage he has left to surge up into a kiss, off-centre and claiming. Shiro moans and tilts his head for a better fit before he meets it eagerly, pressing himself against Keith and pushing him back against the wall. He pulls the tie up higher on Keith’s throat to hold him in place, the collar of his shirt straining from it as Shiro licks between Keith’s parted lips, fucking his mouth with his tongue in time with his hips grinding up against Keith’s cock, rough and unrelenting now.

“ _Shiro_ , you’re so—” Keith breaks away from the kiss with a frustrated growl that quickly turns into small hitched noises with each roll of Shiro’s body against him. “Just—babe, come _on_ , let me go and I’ll—”

_“‘Babe’?_ ” Shiro chuckles and drops Keith’s tie to push two fingers between Keith’s lips instead, right as Keith opens his mouth to say something else, shoves them in deep to make him shut up. Keith _mmpf_ ’s in surprise, but all it takes is Shiro starting to pull out and thrusting them back inside twice, sliding his fingertips over his wet tongue as he goes, before Keith relents and sucks on them instead. Shiro huffs, smiling fondly at him while he makes Keith take his fingers all the way inside, not caring if he’s being a little mean about it. Keith looks too pretty when he’s trying not to choke. “Wow… you must _really_ want my ass bad tonight, huh?”

Keith nips at Shiro’s fingers—as good as he can with Shiro refusing to let them leave Keith’s mouth—before he moans. Whether in agreement to Shiro’s question or simply because he loves Shiro’s hands, Shiro doesn’t know. Maybe both.

“Didn’t I tell you to be good for me, though, kitten?” Shiro murmurs. The glare Keith shoots him is half-annoyed and half-seductive as he keeps his eyelids lowered and his lips wrapped around Shiro’s fingers, working them like it’s his cock he’s sucking. Slipping his fingers out from Keith’s mouth, Shiro drags them down Keith’s chin, leaving a wet trail of Keith’s own spit down his throat before he pauses at the collar of Keith’s shirt.

Shiro thumbs over the knot of Keith’s tie, considering. “ _Are_ you going to behave for me, Keith?” he asks. “Only good kitties get what they want.”

Keith stays quiet and still, save for a small clench of his jaw. He squints his eyes like he can’t decide on his answer—or maybe he’s trying to assess how serious Shiro’s being. Shiro waits him out. He never minds being patient whenever Keith needs time for something.

His reward comes in Keith’s expression softening again, and even though there’s a playfully mocking tone to it, as if all he’s doing is indulging Shiro, he says, “Yes _, sir._ ”

Shiro’s breath catches. Those two short words tug sharply at something somewhere in his chest, simply from what hearing them from Keith does to him.

His voice still feels hard to find, but the words are low and smooth and sure as they leave him when Shiro says, “ _Good kitty_ ,” before he cups Keith’s face in his palm. He kisses him hard, a reward for Keith giving in; swallows the sound Keith makes over both the praise and Shiro’s touch.

“Shiro…” Keith breathes out against his mouth when Shiro pulls away. A part of him expects Keith to keep talking, to fire off another cheeky remark, but nothing else comes—Keith stays pinned in place and waits for Shiro’s next move.

Shiro licks his own lips, letting the moment stretch between them.

Finally reaching for the collar of Keith’s shirt to flip it up, Shiro tugs the knot of his tie loose enough so that he can slip it free from the fabric it’s resting against and place it high on Keith’s throat instead. It’s a good tie. Black. As expensive and elegant as the rest of the outfit Keith wore tonight.

Shiro’s not ready to stop looking at it even if he gets Keith naked.

“Take your shirt off,” Shiro says and eases up first on his grip on Keith’s wrists and then the pressure of his thigh against Keith’s crotch. He pauses before he gives the tie another yank. “But leave this on.”

Keith blinks, hands still held up against the wall, like he’s disoriented from Shiro not keeping him in place or giving his dick any attention anymore. “I—”

“Come on, kitty,” Shiro says and touches Keith’s chin in warning. “Don’t make me wait.”

There’s a moment of hesitation from Keith again, but Shiro tilts his chin up and lifts an eyebrow as he stares him down, and after that, Keith is quick to comply. He drops his hands, hastily gets the shirt unbuttoned with clumsy fingers before he wriggles it off his shoulders, pushing away from the wall as he does, close enough that their bodies touch.

Keith looks up at him expectantly once he’s done as he was told and Shiro can’t help but kiss him again, pulls Keith in with an arm around his waist to press his own cock against Keith’s hip for a moment, moaning as he does. Parting his lips further for Keith’s eager tongue, Shiro slides his palm down to grab Keith’s ass, squeezing it roughly and moving Keith forward to get their bodies flush together.

Somewhere around Keith’s continued squirming, between arching up into Shiro’s touch and hooking one of his legs behind Shiro’s calf while Keith groans, Shiro’s fingers find their way back to Keith’s tie again. He holds it gentler this time as he breaks away from Keith’s mouth to stare at his throat, then pulls Keith in like Shiro has him on a leash. Keith goes easily, meeting his lips in a kiss that’s softer, sweeter, this time.

“My kitty,” Shiro whispers affectionately and noses up Keith’s cheek, feels Keith shiver against him when Shiro presses his lips to his ear. “My baby boy. I’m going to give you what you need now.”

Dropping the tie, Shiro reaches down to grab the back of Keith’s thighs, hoisting him up into his arms. Keith’s legs clamp around Shiro’s waist on instinct and his hands clutch at Shiro’s shoulders before they meet halfway for the next kiss, a desperate thing with no finesse. Keith’s tongue is all wonderful wetness and demanding impatience against Shiro’s own while he wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, to hug him hard and cling to him tightly as Shiro squeezes Keith’s ass, digging his fingers in harder when Keith groans.

Shiro stumbles the last distance to their bed, lets the back of his knees hit the edge of the mattress before he falls down onto it with Keith still in his lap. Keith’s muffled squawk quickly turns into a chuckle against Shiro’s lips, and then he shifts on top of him. Grabbing the tie again, Shiro makes sure to keep him in place, dragging Keith’s face down so it’s close to his own—he won’t let Keith believe that he can do what he wants now just because he has Shiro beneath him. Not even for a second.

Surprised by Shiro’s tight hold on him, Keith lifts his eyebrows, before he leans in and tries to capture Shiro’s lips again.

Shiro pulls the tie back—has way too much fun with how convenient it is to have a floating hand as he shifts his grip, twisting the tie around and moving his arm behind Keith’s head, keeping Keith in place like he has him bound and leashed and can do what he wants with him.

Since—well. Shiro kind of _does_.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to do that.” Shiro gets his left hand on Keith’s belt and works it open, savouring the clink of the buckle as he undoes it, the smooth sound of leather as he slides it through the belt loops of Keith’s pants.

“What?” Keith looks a little lost again, but he still manages to pout and glare, like the second he doesn’t get what he wants he sees no reason for why he should make an effort to be _good_ for Shiro anymore. “I can’t kiss my husband whenever I want?”

Shiro pokes him in the side, lips twitching with a smile when it makes Keith squirm. “Behave. _Kitten_.”

Keith rolls his eyes, but Shiro sees his cheeks go red before Keith smiles back, expression both cheeky and fond. “Alright.” Keith arches his back, slides his hands up Shiro’s chest as he rubs his ass against Shiro’s crotch, the only movement he’s free to do while sitting on top of him like this. “So what _am_ I allowed to do for you… sir?”

Shiro holds back a groan, clamping his hand down on the muscle of Keith’s thigh.

There’s a lot he could say to answer that question.

Sliding his hand up higher on Keith’s leg, Shiro settles on indulging Keith in what he seems so eager for.

“Kiss me,” he demands, but all it gets him is Keith lifting both of his eyebrows as he stills on top of Shiro. Keith stares down at him, thoroughly unimpressed, and Shiro has to hold back his grin, only somewhat succeeding as he bites down on the inside of his bottom lip. He lifts his hand and gestures with two fingers for Keith while he twists the tie back around, pulling Keith towards his body as his right arm returns to his side. “C’mon, kitty,” Shiro coos. “Come down here. Let me kiss you like I know you want me to.”

There’s another huff from Keith, but he easily gives in and agrees; does as he’s told while Shiro lets go of the tie in favour of sliding both of his hands down Keith’s body and into the back of his pants.

“Mm.” Shiro hums happily into the kiss when Keith tips forward fully, bracing himself with his palms on either side of Shiro’s head. Shiro busies himself with grabbing Keith’s ass harder, pulling him forward, grinding their hard cocks against each other’s pants. “You have any idea how fucking cute you are when you’re like this? Doing just what I tell you. Sweet little kitty.”

“Think you’re just being an ass about it now,” Keith mutters against his mouth before sinking his hands into Shiro’s bangs, tugging his head back so he can bite down at Shiro’s chin playfully.

“Why—why’s that?” Shiro says, breath hitching when Keith moves to kiss and nip at his neck.

“You’re teasing me,” Keith murmurs against his skin. “And not in the sexy way.”

Shiro takes the tie in his hand again, pulls Keith back up so they’re face-to-face, watching as Keith tries to get away and get back to what he was doing, pouting when it’s impossible. Smiling as he does, Shiro drags him in for a slow, filthy kiss that Keith has no choice but to stay put for—not that Keith’s complaining. Instead he kisses Shiro back just as deeply. Along with tugging at Keith’s hair, this is easily in the top three of Shiro’s favourite ways to get Keith to do what he wants. Or top five. _Definitely_ somewhere in the top ten, at least.

“I’m your husband,” Shiro murmurs against Keith’s lips and loops the tie around his hand one more time, simply because he likes the way it feels to have his fist so close to Keith’s throat; how it makes Keith strain that little bit extra against the grip before he goes where Shiro guides him. “Isn’t everything I do sexy to you?”

Keith’s tongue comes out to swipe teasingly across Shiro’s bottom lip, giving him the barest little kitten lick. Shiro scrunches his nose. “Maybe I’d feel differently if we were actually _getting somewhere_ tonight,” Keith mutters. “Thought you said you were going to give me what I _need_.”

Shiro hums. “Depends. Are you finally gonna prove to me what a good kitten you can be, like I’ve told you to, and ask politely if there’s something you want?”

The best part about being with Keith, the best part about _teasing_ Keith, is that Shiro never knows what’s going to happen. He might get a Keith who acts bratty and spoiled, or he might be met with his man putting up a fight, making Shiro struggle to get them where they both want to be, or he’ll get Keith like this. Smirking down at him, Keith knows just how defenseless Shiro is against him, how fucking sexy he is to Shiro, and isn’t afraid to take advantage of that fact to get what he wants.

Keith places his forearms on Shiro’s chest while biting his own bottom lip, letting his teeth drag teasingly across it. “Can I fuck you?” he whispers before he leans in to press a kiss that’s far too sweet for his request against Shiro’s jawline. He moves his lips, trailing small patterns of gentle kisses up Shiro’s cheek, his temple, pausing to nose at his hair. Sliding one of his palms down Shiro’s stomach, Keith sneaks it between their bodies to palm Shiro’s cock over his pants. “Just like this. Watching you while you hold me in place where you want me… let me give it to you like you deserve tonight, Shiro.”

Shiro swallows, his eyelids fluttering shut while he shivers when Keith drags his lips right over the sensitive skin below Shiro’s ear. “So—you’ll keep the tie on if I agree?”

Keith pulls back to look at him, a small smile spreading slowly on his face. “Yes, sir,” he says, the words followed by the sound of Shiro’s zipper sliding down. Keith’s hand moves to the hem of his underwear, dipping inside to take Shiro in hand. With his breath shuddering out of him, Shiro lets him. Whether he gets Keith to sit on it or he allows Keith fuck him, his sure fingers wrapped around Shiro’s cock feel too good to deny either of them right now.

“That’s—that’s good. That’s a good start, kitten.” Shiro’s breath hitches as he rocks his hips up into Keith’s touch. “How about you, ah—try saying please when you ask for something too.”

Keith makes an annoyed little noise against his lips, but he doesn’t stop touching Shiro. “ _Please_ ,” he says and thumbs at the head of Shiro’s cock while rolling his hips down against him. “Please, sir, let me fuck you? I promise I’ll make it so good for you.”

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses, low under his breath. He feels like blushing and laughing, giving in and getting fucked, or flipping them over so he can bend Keith in half with his legs flung over Shiro’s shoulders and give it to him so good Keith cries from it while Shiro just keeps going, all at once.

“You said you wanted me to be good tonight,” Keith says, and it’s such a dangerous thing when he looks at Shiro like that—when he’s wide-eyed and pretty and pouty while his big hand strokes Shiro’s cock in all the ways that make Shiro come apart. “Let me prove just _how_ good I can be for you.”

“ _Yeah_.” Shiro yanks at the tie roughly and pulls Keith into a kiss, guiding him down so he can growl against his lips. “God—yes, get your dick out and fuck me just like this, kitten.”

The moan Keith makes at those words will probably linger in Shiro’s mind for the rest of his life.

Combined with how eager Keith continues to be to keep his promise—the way he goes on to finger Shiro open like it’s the most important task he’s ever been given, before pounding Shiro into the mattress like he really _is_ trying to prove himself—Shiro can’t see a reason to regret fulfilling Keith’s wishes.

The sight of Keith scrambling to obey would alone make agreeing worth it, even before Shiro has him inside him. It doesn’t feel like giving in. Not when he gets Keith fucking him desperately and panting, “ _Thank you, sir, thank you, thank you, thank you,”_ with little half-hurt noises from each thrust, over and over, until all Keith can do is beg to be allowed to come in Shiro.

The way Keith looks with his tie tight around his throat, held in place the whole time, like he really _is_ Shiro’s kitty on a leash—completely at Shiro’s mercy while the only thing that matters to Keith is making sure that Shiro’s pleased and proud—is certainly an incredible bonus, as well.

~

Keith’s in the shower a couple of weeks later when Shiro snaps. He’s spent enough time unable to get the image of what Keith had looked like with the tie at his throat out of his head. How hot both of them had been for it when Shiro moved Keith where he wanted him; how much the black fabric against Keith’s skin had made Shiro think of something other than the _tie_ being wrapped around Keith’s neck. His husband isn’t a guy who wears ties on regular occasions anyway, and even though it might be easy to bring one out when they feel like it, there’s something else Shiro wants Keith to wear. Something that any tie, no matter how good it looks on Keith, could only ever serve as a substitute for.

Sitting on their bed in nothing but sweatpants, Shiro props a couple of pillows up against the headboard to lean back against before he ventures where only the bravest people go: the internet.

He reminds himself that potentially having to swim through the sludge of the weird side of the net to find a decent sex store will be worth it. For Keith, it _will_.

Shiro’s first instinct would honestly be to talk to someone about this, to get some advice, because as accidentally amazing as everything that he’s done with Keith so far has turned out, he still feels pretty out of his depth. But he doesn’t know who it would be, or how he would even bring up this subject. He can’t talk to Matt, for obvious reasons, and Shiro’s pretty sure that Keith talks to the other Paladins whenever _he_ has something he wants to discuss with an outside source. While it’s one thing if Keith needs to trade some thoughts with his friends about their marriage, Shiro isn’t too keen on the Paladins getting both sides of the story and laughing about them behind their backs. He’s already been scarred enough from overhearing Pidge gossiping about the size of his dick one time when they had all had way too much to drink.

So he’s just going to have to trust his gut feelings and go with whatever he comes up with that he thinks Keith might want to try out, while hoping for the best. Keith still hasn’t initiated a single conversation about this when they’re not having sex, so Shiro guesses he still doesn’t feel like talking about it. Which is fine. But Shiro’s pretty sure that Keith’s longing for something else. Something… more. It makes no sense why Keith would’ve been so embarrassed if he just wanted to get called a cutesy nickname like ‘kitty’ every now and then—even if Shiro does get a little dirtier as well while he uses it, and Keith has seemed to really enjoy that too so far. Shiro suspects that a deeper dive into bondage might be what Keith is _really_ waiting for.

Thankfully it’s not as difficult as Shiro had dreaded to find a website that seems to have what he’s looking for. After a sidetrack of clicking through the sex store’s collection of tails and leashes and—god— _muzzles_ , Shiro finally finds what he came for.

Collars.

He already knows what he wants for Keith. Sleek black leather. Finest quality. The kind that will look good against Keith’s skin, feel nice for him to wear, and that Shiro will enjoy smoothing his fingers across when he clasps it in place at Keith’s neck and kisses the skin above it.

Shiro sucks in a breath, shifting on the bed.

It’s ridiculous to want to palm himself while looking at a product image of a plain black collar with a silver ring on it, but—fuck. Shiro glances at the open door to the bedroom. He doesn’t want Keith to show up just yet, not when Shiro has an order to place, but already he can’t for when Keith _does_ join him in bed. Shiro’s told himself to hold off on the use of ‘kitten’ for a while, because he still doesn’t want it to turn into a regular thing, something Keith is used to hearing. Especially now when Shiro’s buying the collar, he wants to wait until it gets here. To really make this _special_ for Keith.

Still, there’s no way to stop his mind from drifting off to all the things Shiro wants to do to his kitten.

To distract himself, he goes back to deciding what tag he’s going to pick for Keith’s collar. Something that proves a little harder, given the big selection to choose from. There’s even the option to make his own design for it, should he want to, and Shiro thinks about that for a moment. About engraving something on a silver ring attached to a collar that’s going to sit around Keith’s throat, to really drive home how it’s a mark of _ownership_. He swallows thickly, the hand not holding his datapad sliding further down where it’s resting on his stomach, to rub above the hem of his underwear.

Fuck.

The personalized design would be so hot.

Shiro scratches his fingertips through the coarse hair of his happy trail, biting his bottom lip for a moment before he breathes out.

The cute little silver heart that caught his eye earlier will have to do for now. Then he’ll see, depending on how things go. If Keith is into this, Shiro might consider upgrading it. Or getting him different ones. A collar in red leather would look amazing against Keith’s skin, and Shiro could even—

“Hey.”

Shiro shouts in surprise, jumping where he’s sitting on the bed before he quickly fumbles to lock the datapad’s screen and throws it onto his nightstand. “Hi. Hey. Hello.” Smiling wide, Shiro does his best to look normal and like he didn’t just get scared shitless because Keith showed up in the doorway to their bedroom. “What’s up, baby?”

For a moment, Keith looks like _he’s_ the one who just walked in on his husband wearing a headband with cat ears on it.

“What are you doing?” Keith says with a small amused, slightly suspicious, smile spreading on his face as he walks closer to the bed.

“Nothing,” Shiro says. He crosses his arms over his chest before he realizes how that might make it seem like he’s nervous, so he uncrosses them again. Which probably only made it worse. “Nothing at all. I was just, uh—nothing.”

“Uh-huh…” Keith gets a knee on the mattress before he gets up on it, planting his palms on the bed to crawl over on his hands and knees to where Shiro’s sitting. He’s so graceful. Always has been, with the way he fights and moves, something that often surprises most people, given Keith’s head-on attitude. Combined with how flexible he is, how lithe and strong and muscular his body is, Keith’s unintentionally and unfairly sensual in his movements in Shiro’s eyes.

He’s seductive in a way that’s—honestly, there’s no other word to describe it: Keith is cat-like. It’s ridiculous how Shiro never thought so before they started all of… this. Their little _thing_. Well. Keith’s thing. Shiro’s just happily along for the ride. It’s still Keith’s thing, though. Shiro doesn’t think there’s anything sexy about _cats_ , but Keith—Keith is a very, _very_ sexy little kitten. So he’s still thankful that Keith likes the thought of pretending to be one.

Right now Keith’s more like a panther, though.

Deadly and dangerous as he puts his hand on Shiro’s thigh, stroking his broad palm up the muscle, dipping his fingertips towards the inner seam of Shiro’s sweatpants. Like this, predatory and handsome in nothing but his underwear while kneeling next to Shiro on their shared bed, Keith could probably kill him and Shiro would say thank you.

Luckily enough, Keith doesn’t do that.

Instead his hand reaches high enough that his thumb meets where Shiro’s thigh turns to hip, and Shiro’s legs fall open, parting further for Keith to get better access to wherever he wants to touch him. It’s a natural response, and one Shiro assumes that Keith was going for, but Keith still grins wider as he slides his hand closer towards Shiro’s crotch, stopping just shy from touching his dick.

“So you won’t mind if I distract you, then?” Keith murmurs while he squeezes Shiro’s thigh.

“Um,” Shiro says, like a guy who’s won eight different awards for speeches he’s given just this past year. But he doesn’t even register Keith’s question at first, too busy looking at Keith’s throat where his long hair, still a little wet from the shower, falls next to it. There’s no way _not_ to get lost in thought of what Keith will look like with the black leather collar around his neck, even with Keith talking about _distracting_ him and moving to sit between Shiro’s parted legs.

God, he hopes Keith is going to like the collar. Because—

Shiro yelps when Keith grabs behind his knees, tugging Shiro down the bed until he’s lying flat on his back with his head resting on the pillows while staring up at the ceiling.

“Keith—” Shiro’s barely said his name before Keith’s face pops into his line of view. Grinning, he bends down to give Shiro a kiss—quick but far from chaste—and then he’s gone again. Shiro props himself up on his forearms just as Keith turns around on the bed, flinging one leg over Shiro’s chest so he’s straddling him with his ass to him.

“Oh—fuck, Keith, you— _hah okay—_ ” Shiro moans and thumps his head back as Keith puts one hand on Shiro’s hip and leans down to drag his cheek across the fabric of Shiro’s sweatpants, nuzzling at his cock. “Baby—hey…”

Keith hums thoughtfully, still rubbing his face against him. “You _sure_ you weren’t looking at anything interesting on that thing?” he says and lifts his head to drag Shiro’s pants down, enough for his dick to spring free. Shiro raises his hips to help, but Keith lets the sweatpants stay on and doesn’t wait for Shiro to answer before he takes the head of his cock into his mouth, moaning happily around it.

Shiro huffs out a laugh and lifts one hand to drag it over his own forehead, up to clutch at his bangs as Keith wastes no time before taking him deeper. Savouring the feeling of Keith’s warm wet mouth around him, Shiro stares up at the ceiling again, trying to catch up with how fast he went from looking at the skin on Keith’s neck to Keith trying to deepthroat him. Keith’s fingers wrap around the base of Shiro’s cock, holding it steady before he sinks down even further, and Shiro can’t help his low groan.

“Yeah, Keith, just like that,” Shiro breathes out and closes his eyes. “Keep going, baby, I know you can take more.”

Keith does as he’s told, moaning around him, and it’d be so easy to get lost to this. To let Keith suck him off while Shiro just lies back and enjoys it—but he can’t let Keith have all the fun. Not when Keith has his ass placed so perfectly near his face.

Shiro tries his best not to laugh as the thought hits him, but it’s hard not to: because Keith really _is_ like a cat. To the point where he shows his affection and begs for attention by shoving his ass in Shiro’s face.

But as much as Shiro’s come to like this whole kitten play thing, saying something like that out loud would hardly be one of his finer moments of dirty talk, and he doubts his husband would appreciate the joke right now.

What Keith _does_ always appreciate, though, is when Shiro gives his ass the love and care that Keith’s currently not-so-subtly begging for.

Shiro props himself up again, shifting back just enough so that he can recline against the pillows and take in the sight in front of him. Putting his hands on the back of Keith’s thighs, he slides them up over the muscles, through the soft short hair that Keith’s legs are covered in, before he lifts one palm and smacks Keith hard on the ass. There’s a muffled squeak of surprise around his cock, and then Keith moans, sucking harder in response. Shiro chuckles breathlessly as he gives Keith’s ass a loving little pat in approval.

Hooking his thumbs in the bottom of Keith’s underwear, Shiro pushes the fabric up to show more of his ass; to tease Keith with the way they tighten over his crotch where he’s already hard.

Still, nice as the view is, it’s not what Shiro wants to be looking at right now. So instead he grabs the waistband and yanks Keith’s underwear down, leaving them mid-thigh. There. That’s better. He gets both of his hands on Keith’s ass, squeezing it roughly before spreading him open. Shiro’s mouth waters, and it’s pure reflex for his hips to fuck up into Keith’s mouth at the sight of him like this—but the thrust ends up too deep, too sudden, for Keith to handle. He chokes, pulling off and gasping for breath.

“Sorry!” Shiro hurries out and strokes his hands down Keith’s legs again. “Shit, I’m sorry, baby.”

“S’okay,” Keith mumbles, voice a little rough, before he presses a kiss to the side of Shiro’s dick like he wants to reassure him that he’s not upset.

Shiro chuckles again, but even though Keith seems eager to get back to it right away, their position is still a bit awkward with how Keith’s in his underwear when he has his legs spread like this—so now when they’ve already been distracted, Shiro grabs Keith by the hips and hauls him off his body. There’s some confused frowning from Keith, quickly followed by both of them shuffling around with impatient hands tugging at each other’s clothes, and soon enough they're both fully naked.

After stealing a dirty kiss that leaves Shiro considering pulling Keith’s face back up to make out with him for at least an hour before they even start touching anything below the waist, Keith wriggles away from Shiro’s grabbing hands and straddles him again. He takes Shiro’s cock back into his mouth, and the smooth slide of Keith’s lips quickly makes Shiro forget any thoughts he had about dragging this out.

He gets both of his hands back on Keith’s ass, and he can't help but stare at how good it looks like this; how it fits so perfectly in Shiro’s palms. Keith with his ass spread open and hole on shameless display between Shiro’s big hands makes their size difference almost obscene.

“You never answered my question, Shiro,” Keith says after he pulls off from him.

“Hm?” Shiro’s too distracted to figure out what he means, busy with brushing a thumb over Keith’s hole. “What?”

“You— _oh_. Shiro…” Keith arches into his touch and Shiro grabs his hips, pulls Keith back further up his chest to get him where he wants him. Without much care for how Keith’s trying to have a conversation for some reason, Shiro licks at Keith’s hole, and Keith’s voice comes hitched when he says, “What—what were you looking at? When I showed up. Must’ve been—must have been something exciting.”

Shiro hums again and pulls away from his ass, sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth to get them wet before he drags them over Keith’s opening, teasing his rim. “Maybe I was just thinking about you, baby, how pretty your hole looks like this.”

It’s not an answer, exactly, but it’s not like Shiro’s telling lies either.

“Shiro,” Keith whines.

Shiro cuts him off by giving Keith’s ass another hard smack, reveling in the way it moves from the slap and the hitched little hurt noise Keith makes. “Shouldn’t you know better than to talk with your mouth full, Keith?”

There’s some grumbling over Shiro’s teasing, but Keith shifts, his hand stroking up Shiro’s cock, tight and sure, confident in his knowledge of just how Shiro likes it, before Keith sinks his mouth down on it.

“There we go, good boy,” Shiro breathes out and rewards him by pushing his fingertips inside Keith’s ass, just enough to breach him, which earns him another moan from Keith.

Some other night, Shiro might have been patient enough to get lube and stretch Keith open properly since Keith’s acting this eager. Taken the time to play with Keith’s ass for hours before he even fucked inside him, simply because Shiro loves touching him so much in every way possible; loves watching Keith fall apart beneath him.

Shiro pushes his fingers in just a little bit further, and pauses as he bites his bottom lip. He might just have to do that when the collar comes.

Hold Keith down against the mattress with one hand and get him ready with the other, coo the word _kitten_ at him while stretching Keith open with his fingers. God—Keith loves his hands so much. Shiro will never get over how hot it is to know just what he can reduce Keith to with the same fingers that Keith holds tightly clamped in his own hand while in public, that he plays mindlessly with while they sit next to each other, like it’s all perfectly innocent.

Maybe Shiro will finger him for so long he’ll get Keith scrambling at the sheets, not sure whether he wants to get away or get more of it, while all Shiro does is move his free hand to slip a finger under the collar and keep him in place. Make sure Keith takes it just a little longer than Keith thinks he can actually handle, and only after _that_ drape himself across Keith’s body, line himself up and thrust inside his tight ass and finally give it to him like they both deserve.

Or, if they had a leash too, he could keep Keith like this. Tug at the leash while Keith’s straddling Shiro’s lap with his back to him; watch Keith ride him and the way his ass stretches around him, like taking Shiro’s cock is the only thing it’s meant for.

Between his mind getting away from him and Keith sucking him off, Shiro can’t wait anymore. More determined now, he licks over Keith’s hole with broad swipes of his tongue that has Keith whimpering, even though Shiro still doesn’t push inside yet.

Pulling his mouth off Shiro’s cock, Keith arches against him, gasps, “Shiro, please—please, I need—”

Shiro leans back to slap his ass, and Keith whines again. “Stop worrying so much, sweetheart, I know what you need,” he says and spreads Keith’s ass open before he spits at his hole, tightening his grip when Keith moans and tries to sway away. Watching his own spit slide down the line of Keith’s ass, Shiro uses his fingertips to drag the wetness back up, once again pushing inside as far as they can go without anything else to help ease the stretch. “This what you want, Keith? For me to play with your ass?”

“Fuck,” Keith hisses under his breath. “Yes. Yes, Shiro, please—”

Shiro grabs his hips, pulling him towards his face with a murmured, “C’mere, baby,” and gets his mouth back on him. He wraps his arms around Keith to hold him in place, licks through his own drool before pushing his tongue inside him, working Keith open as Keith fucks himself back on his face.

Still, ever the sweetheart, Keith does his best to keep sucking Shiro’s dick. There’s only so much he can do when Shiro’s determined, though—when he’s using every trick, touching Keith every way he knows Keith loves it the most. It doesn’t take long before Shiro’s cock slips from Keith’s lips; his boy too busy panting and getting his ass tongue-fucked to do anything all too useful with his mouth.

Trying to ground himself somehow, Keith nuzzles at the base of Shiro’s cock, strokes him with his hand, pressing Shiro’s dick between his palm and his cheek as he mouths and licks messily over Shiro’s balls. It’s cute how attentive Keith is, and it’s not like Shiro _wants_ Keith to stop sucking his cock, but it’s still a victory to make him feel too good to keep going.

Shiro groans, pulling back long enough to spank him again and say, “Touch yourself, baby, want you to come like this, just from this, you’re only getting my mouth,” before pushing his tongue back inside him.

Keith whines, pressing another sloppy kiss to the side of Shiro’s dick before he props himself up on one arm and reaches down to take himself in hand with the other. For a moment Shiro considers sliding down the bed to lie flat on the mattress, tug Keith up so he can really ride Shiro’s face—but he loves it like this too. When he can pull back every now and then, watch Keith and see what Shiro turns him into, how Keith’s body curves and the feeling of Keith’s hard cock dragging across Shiro’s chest when he lowers himself enough for it.

“Shiro,” Keith pants, breathless and wrecked, “ _Shiro_ , I’m—I’m close, I’m not gonna—fuck, you feel _so good_ —”

Shiro moans. Unlike himself, Keith’s not often very talkative in bed, which makes it all the more hotter when Shiro gets Keith incoherent and rambling. “Yeah, baby, come on.” Shiro spanks him again, does it harder three times in a row when Keith begs for more, and growls out, “Go ahead, make a mess.”

He dives back in, grips Keith’s ass tight enough he hopes he leaves bruises while he fucks him with his mouth, until Keith’s forehead is pressed against Shiro’s lower stomach and Keith’s mewling and desperate, the movement of his arm turning frantic. Keith comes with a groan, jerking himself through it, and Shiro moans with him as he feels Keith’s come hit his chest and his abs. He keeps him in place while Keith shakes through it, greedily pushing back against Shiro’s face with low whiny noises until he finally tries to pull away. Reluctant to let him go, Shiro holds him tighter, keeps eating him out for another moment—just a little while—before he licks over his hole, giving Keith one last filthy kiss, and then finally lets him flop face-down next to Shiro on the bed.

“ _Shiro…_ Shiro, that—oh, you…”

Keith keeps moaning, both of them still trying to catch their breaths as he flings one arm over Shiro’s waist and nuzzles at his hip.

“You okay there, sweetheart?” Shiro chuckles and strokes his hand up the back of Keith’s thigh, swatting at his ass playfully. “You liked that, yeah?”

Keith groans, turning his face to hide between the side of Shiro’s thigh and the mattress. “Hate it when you ask that,” he says, in a voice that means he doesn’t hate it at all, and lifts his head again. Propping himself up on an elbow, Keith goes to take hold of Shiro’s cock again, muttering something about fishing for compliments.

“Hey.” Shiro slaps his ass harder, putting a little more force into it this time. Keith startles, looking over at him with furrowed brows, and Shiro lifts an eyebrow of his own, giving Keith’s ass another squeeze before he lets go to gesture at his own chest instead. “As much as I appreciate how you can’t wait to get me back in your mouth, baby, I’d just showered before you decided to get me all filthy—how about you clean this up for me first?”

Keith’s fucked out expression quickly goes from sated to mischievous as he sits up. With movements slow and deliberate enough to tell Shiro that Keith knows exactly what he’s doing, Keith turns around, to face Shiro this time when he straddles him.

Careful not to touch his own come, Keith puts his hands on Shiro’s chest before he leans down, hovering with his mouth right above Shiro’s own. “Hi,” he whispers.

Shiro laughs softly and reaches up to stroke his knuckles down Keith’s cheek, pushing his hair back over one of his shoulders. It still hasn’t dried completely from his shower, and his bangs are a little damp from sweat. Shiro’s gaze falls to the dip between Keith’s collarbones just as Keith moves back down his body. Keeping his eyes trained on Shiro’s, Keith bends down and licks a long stripe up Shiro’s skin, from his abs to the middle of his pecs, gathering up some of the come on his tongue.

Shiro swallows, and his hand finds the back of Keith’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair.

It’s _so_ hard to keep himself from calling Keith his kitten.

Mind-numbingly hot as it already is, just like this, all he can think about is if Keith was wearing his collar right now; if Keith had something for Shiro to grip and hook his finger in to guide Keith’s head down to wherever he feels like; if Shiro could yank him up and pull at it, tight enough for Keith’s breath to hitch.

Keith stops with his mouth right above where Shiro’s heart beats, swirls his tongue around over the skin and moans as he closes lips. Instead of murmuring the word _kitty_ , Shiro tightens his grip in Keith’s hair and tugs at it to get his attention.

“Don’t swallow yet.”

Tilting his head up enough to look at Shiro, Keith arches an eyebrow at him, but his mouth stays still, with no sign of his throat moving.

Shiro thumbs over Keith’s bottom lip, swiping his finger to one corner of his mouth, pressing the pad inside there. “Show me, baby.”

A choked moan leaves Keith before he parts his lips obediently, relaxing his jaw so Shiro can pull his mouth open further and take in the sight of the come Keith’s gathered on his tongue.

”Fuck,” Shiro whispers. He uses his finger to smear spit and drool and whatever else Keith has on his bottom lip, down his chin, playing with it before he pushes Keith’s mouth closed again. When Shiro trails his touch down Keith’s jaw to his throat, Keith still doesn’t swallow; still waits for Shiro to tell him what to do.

“You’re such a good boy, aren’t you, Keith?” Shiro strokes the back of one finger over Keith’s adam’s apple while he watches as Keith’s face goes just a bit redder, flush deepening, and then Shiro presses down harder as he repeats the motion of his finger. Finally he feels Keith’s throat bob beneath his touch as Keith gets the hint and swallows, licking his lips once he’s done.

“So beautiful,” Shiro murmurs. “Now open up, show me again.”

Keith does, but Shiro barely catches sight of how it’s all gone before he pulls Keith into a kiss, licking deep to catch the taste of Keith’s release from his tongue. The taste isn’t as pronounced as Shiro longs for, so he grips Keith’s hair tightly and breaks their kiss, biting at his bottom lip before he rasps out, “God, you’re so—fucking perfect, ki- _sweetheart_ , get the rest and come back up here and kiss me.”

Keith moans and does as he’s told, ducking down to clean Shiro more thoroughly this time; licking over each of his nipples, biting down on one before moving onto the next, teasing Shiro even while fully focused on his task.

“Keith.” Shiro sighs, his left hand still resting at the back of Keith’s head, gently holding it there as Keith laps up his own come from Shiro’s skin with his eyes closed and soft sounds leaving him as he goes.

Pleased, like a kitten getting cream.

Shiro lifts an eyebrow as he watches Keith. Cats _do_ like to groom things, and Keith seems to be enjoying himself. Hm. There isn’t much time for Shiro to linger on that thought before Keith’s gathered up more come in his mouth and surges up to kiss him again, sharing his prize with him. Shiro groans and grabs Keith’s face with both hands, kisses him greedily, biting at his bottom lip and licking deep between his parted lips until they’re both breathless and Shiro’s made sure there’s nothing left in Keith’s mouth. Gasping, Keith breaks away from the kiss with a wet smack.

“Now,” Keith says, still panting a little as he drags his hands down Shiro’s chest and straightens up. There’s a wide smile spreading on his face—one that can only mean good things for Shiro. Scooting back, Keith gets Shiro’s hard cock to nudge against his ass, and Shiro holds back a groan. “Are _you_ going to be a good boy for _me_ , Shiro?”

A beat passes as Shiro lets those words sink in, his brain processing that question. Finally he laughs—with all of Shiro’s thoughts about Keith wearing his collar and being his kitten, he’d almost manage to forget just how commanding Keith has been lately.

Once again holding himself back from whispering the word _kitten_ , to see if he can get to watch the shift in Keith’s attitude that it usually accomplishes, Shiro lowers his eyelids and flutters his lashes.

“Oh?” he breathes out innocently and strokes his hand up Keith’s chest to cup his jaw. “And just what did you have in mind, baby?”

Keith grins, gently dragging his teeth—always extra careful with them in bed, his canines turning just a little sharper than standard _human_ when they fuck—over the tender skin on Shiro’s wrist before he presses a kiss there. Then he turns away from Shiro’s touch and moves even further down his body, situating himself between Shiro’s spread legs.

Shiro expects Keith to take his cock between his lips again, but Keith’s never been one to meet Shiro’s expectations.

Keith’s the guy who always exceeds them.

So instead he grabs Shiro with a strength that, despite how defined and toned Keith’s body might be, however well-developed from years of fighting his muscles are, still doesn’t match the physical size of his body. He flips Shiro around like it’s nothing, with enough force that Shiro ends up bouncing a little on the mattress as he lands on his stomach. But he’s barely settled down again, let alone had time to gather his thoughts enough to say anything about it, before Keith grabs his hips and yanks Shiro up onto his hands and knees.

“Mm, bossy,” Shiro recovers enough to tease him with a chuckle, no matter how hot it is when Keith shows off like this. Lowering himself onto his elbows, Shiro arches his back for Keith, to make sure his appreciation is clear. His comment still earns Shiro a smack on the ass, and Shiro hums, pushing back into the touch when Keith lets his hand stay there and gives the muscle an interested squeeze before he slaps Shiro again.

Keith never spanks him the same way Shiro spanks him—Keith loves it when Shiro uses as much of his strength as he dares to, when he gets Keith’s ass bruised and sore from it. Like Keith actually _wants_ Shiro to make it hard for him to sit down the next day, for another reason than simply because Shiro got a little too enthusiastic while fucking him. And Shiro loves the thrill of doing that to him, of hearing Keith’s cries and the way the imprint where his hand hits him blooms red against Keith’s pale skin—loves it so much that he sometimes feels guilty over how he’s found himself wondering what it’d be like if he didn’t hold back at all.

When Keith spanks Shiro, though, it’s only ever to tease him. To listen to the sound of his palm smacking against Shiro’s skin, to watch the way his ass bounces from the impact.

Now Keith does it again, still light and playful, then drapes himself across Shiro’s back and wraps his arms around Shiro’s chest to hug him close. “You’re not the only one who knows how to take charge in this relationship, Captain,” Keith murmurs, moving one hand down to circle his fingers around Shiro’s cock, stroking him lightly. “Do I really need to remind you of that?”

Shiro manages to hold back a sigh over how good it feels, but there’s no way to disguise how breathless his voice is when he says, “You make it sound like you’re about to teach me a lesson, _cadet_.”

“Mm.” Keith tightens his grip on his cock, and Shiro feels the smile on Keith’s face pressed to his skin when Keith kisses his shoulder. “Maybe I should. A thorough lesson on letting someone else take care of you too sometimes.”

Shiro chuckles again and turns his head, looking at Keith as good as he can from his current position. “Well, you _have_ always been my favourite student. Feel like demonstrating what you’ve learned so far?”

Keith buries his face against Shiro’s neck, laughs into the hair at the back of Shiro’s head before he kisses him there. “You weirdo,” he says, so fondly. “I love you so much. My husband.”

Shiro’s breath catches.

He’s promised this man forever. Both of them have vowed to share the rest of their lives with each other. Yet it still feels like a shock—a wonderful, amazing, impossible _dream_ —to listen to Keith tell him how he feels about him, every single time Shiro gets to hear it.

“I love you too, baby,” Shiro says. “More than anyone else. Ever.”

The smile Keith gives him is pure sunshine, blinding with its happiness before Keith kisses Shiro’s cheek and then pulls away.

“Alright,” he says and Shiro gasps when Keith’s hand slides between his ass, a feather-light touch as he teases his fingertips up and down Shiro’s most intimate place. “You’re going to have to start by asking me for what you want.”

That one’s easy. “You.”

Keith scoffs. “ _Shiro_ ,” he says, scolding, like that reply was completely ridiculous. If Keith is really trying to go with Shiro’s approach to how _he_ gets _Keith_ begging, though, Shiro guesses it kind of was.

“I mean it,” Shiro still says. “I want you, baby. Anything you want to give me, however you want it. You always make me feel so good, sweetheart. That’s all I want.”

There’s a hitched breath behind him, and Shiro spreads his legs further when he feels Keith’s fingers push more firmly against his hole.

“Please, Keith,” Shiro says. There’s a time and place for when to do what, and right now, Shiro wants Keith’s touch, his love, his kisses. If Keith wants him to beg, Shiro will beg for him. Shiro’s going to have his own fun with making Keith do things for him soon enough, once the collar comes.

Keith makes another small and choked noise, but he finds his composure soon enough to say, “Please what, Shiro?”

Shiro doesn’t know whether he wants to groan or laugh. Instead of doing either, he looks over his shoulder at Keith. “Please take care of me, baby.”

Broad palms slide up Shiro’s back, and with a breath shuddering out of him, Shiro turns his gaze forward again at the first touch of Keith’s mouth to the skin between his shoulder blades.

Trailing his lips down, following the length of Shiro’s spine—moving down, down, and further still, Keith gives him what he wants.

~

So, the collar.

Keith is into the collar.

Keith is very, _very_ into the collar. Which is a relief, because Shiro loves watching Keith wear his mark of ownership. If he dared to, he’d ask Keith to keep it on even outside of their bedroom. Maybe make Keith use it in public—both beneath the different uniforms he puts on when he leaves for work, and matched with his own casual clothes. But Shiro doesn’t want to push something that Keith has been so vulnerable about. So after the first night when he shows it to Keith, and the absolute success that ends up as, Shiro settles for being the one to bring out the collar when he wants Keith to wear it. Just to make it clear how this is still something that Shiro’s into as well.

It only takes five times of Shiro presenting the collar to Keith before Keith digs it out of the drawer himself and lays it on the bed for Shiro to put on him.

Shiro’s excitement is probably very obvious at the sight of it—Keith, expectant and uncertain and nervous, but determined as always. Shiro’s sweet little kitten who hadn’t even dared to tell him how this is something that he _wants_ , bringing out the collar Shiro bought for him, and waiting for Shiro to clasp it into place around his throat.

He wastes no time that night: he gets Keith on all four and fucks his kitty right on the bedroom floor until he leaves both burn marks on Keith’s knees and hopefully no doubt in his mind about how proud Shiro is of him.

Keith is incredible. Shiro loves him so much.

Later when he’s sitting in bed, with Keith lying tucked up next to his side—one arm hugging Shiro’s thigh and his nose at Shiro’s hip, still wearing the collar while he sleeps—Shiro grabs his datapad. With one hand settled in Keith’s hair, he clicks his way back to the sex store where he bought the collar, and picks out a matching leash to go with it.

And maybe he’s just high on how well all of this has gone so far, how much _fun_ it is—how ridiculously hot and exciting this whole thing has turned out to be—but when the ‘recommended items’ show a selection of butt plugs with tails, Shiro clicks on one of them too.

Any lingering hesitation he feels lasts only for a moment. He adds one he likes (and god, he can’t believe he’s now apparently someone who thinks that about a freaking _tail_ —that he has turned into the kind of guy who _does_ make random demands of his husband to meow for him in the bedroom), and feels his heartbeat in his throat from the excitement of it all.

Because—this it. This is what Keith really wants, deep down. That’s how it had all started, right? Shiro saw Keith wearing _cat ears_.

Shiro’s not sure if he has the courage to introduce those items just yet, but… it can’t hurt to be prepared. If this continues to follow the upwards curve it’s been going in so far.

Worst case scenario, he’ll have to send some stuff back, or throw them away, if he’s too nervous to use them with Keith.

Best case scenario, everything will continue to escalate in the most fun, exciting way possible.

Shiro sits awake a lot longer than he’d intended, browsing through the website before he finally orders the leash, a butt plug, and one other thing he hadn’t planned on buying.

His heart still beats hard in his chest with anticipation once he snuggles down in bed and pulls the sheets up over them both. With a giddy, secret smile, Shiro tucks his nose against Keith’s soft, fur-like hair, breathes him in, and settles in to finally fall asleep.

~

Keith keeps shifting at the edge of his vision, but Shiro doesn’t look away from his datapad. There’s a huff as Keith moves again, and Shiro finally snaps.

“Knock it off, kitten.”

Hopefully it will just seem like Shiro is annoyed by the fact that he can’t focus on his morning coffee and reading the newspaper when Keith refuses to stay still. Nevermind that what’s really getting to Shiro is how when Keith keeps trying to get his attention, it makes it increasingly hard for him _not to give Keith attention._

Keith’s kneeling for him on the kitchen floor next to Shiro’s chair, wearing nothing but underwear and the tightest black t-shirt he owns. It came from an old box of clothes they’d found in the shack after they returned to Earth, a relic from way before Keith had his space-whale growth spurt. Thankfully, Shiro had managed to convince Keith not to throw all of those clothes out. Even though the shirt is probably at least two sizes too small by now and they hadn’t even been dating when Shiro first told him, “ _No, no, you should, uh—should definitely keep that one, Keith. It looks_ great _on you_.”

Which it does.

Looking at Keith wearing it now, Shiro’s throat feels just as dry as it had back in the shack, when Keith first found it and laughed at himself after trying it on.

The fabric stretches across Keith’s broad chest and the hem is too short to cover his lower stomach, showing off the start of Keith’s abs and the line of black hair that trails down into his underwear. Sitting the way he is, half-naked with his hands in his lap and his legs spread wide while he kneels, the muscles of both Keith’s biceps and his thighs are perfectly on display.

Shiro wants nothing more than to worship him.

The fact that Keith has his leather collar clasped into place around his throat, right where it belongs, only adds to that feeling. The matching black leash has been attached to the heart-shaped silver ring and tied around the table leg closest to Shiro.

Right now, Keith is all his, in the most primal sense, and Shiro could do whatever he wants with him.

Keith would let him.

Keith is _waiting_ for him to do so.

But Shiro is also determined to act like that isn’t the only thing he can think of at the moment.

Shifting in his chair, Shiro holds himself back from clearing his throat out of restlessness, and takes another sip of his coffee.

Keith is perceptive, though. Sly like a cat, he knows when Shiro’s starting to crack, can spot his weaknesses—knows that Shiro’s biggest weakness is _Keith_. It doesn’t take long for Keith’s palm to end up on Shiro’s thigh. Long fingers, strong forearms, and a sure grip that knows just how to touch Shiro slides up his leg.

“Stop that.” Shiro grabs Keith’s wrist without looking at him and removes the hand from his body. Given how hard Shiro already is, his brain is barely able to function enough as it is—a fact that Keith is well aware of too. He glances over to check Keith’s own state, pretends to be unaffected as he gives him a slow once-over, even though that’s the furthest thing from what Shiro feels at the sight of Keith’s dick tenting his underwear. Every trial Shiro’s gone through to test his resolve and patience through the years must have always led up to this moment; to make him able to resist joining Keith on the floor and blowing him right this second.

Shiro looks at Keith again and says, “If you don’t behave, I'll tie you up where you _can't_ touch me, kitty. And I’ll get the handcuffs too.”

There’s a dramatic sigh from Keith, bordering on comical as he rolls his eyes. “Why do I even have to be tied up at all?”

“Because you’ve been bad,” Shiro says.

Honestly, it’s not such a complicated scenario they’re acting out here. It’s not even like it’s the first time they’re using the leash, and despite how embarrassed Shiro can tell that Keith gets, he still happily lets Shiro tug him around with it in bed whenever Shiro brings it out.

Keith can sit still for a few more moments before they get to the most fun part.

“And just _how_ have I been bad?” Keith says, shifting closer again to butt his nose against Shiro’s jeans.

“You're not listening, for one.”

“But I—”

“ _Kitten_.” Shiro shocks himself with how stern his voice comes out, but he quickly recovers and looks over at Keith again with his jaw clenched. Keith’s eyes are wide, his mouth open in surprise, and Shiro barely refrains from palming his own crotch at the sight. “You’re going to sit there and not bother me until I’ve finished my breakfast, and _then_ I’ll pay attention to you. If you don’t, I’ll have to punish you. Are we clear?”

The pause is barely noticeable before Keith gives a jerky nod, the leash jingling a little as he does. “Yes, sir,” he breathes out.

Shiro swallows. “Good,” he says, mouth still dry, and turns away again.

How badly they both want this is the reason why it’s so hot to drag it all out, and Shiro can be strong. Patient. Just for a little while longer.

Everything goes silent and still, the clink of Shiro’s cup when he puts it down almost offensive with how it disturbs the quiet. When Keith scoots up a moment later, Shiro startles, unprepared for it. He doesn’t have time to berate Keith, though, before Keith gently puts the side of his head on Shiro’s thigh, letting out a small sigh as he settles in.

It’s not what Shiro had planned for, but Keith sitting next to him on the floor while tied up with a leather leash clasped to the collar at his throat and resting against Shiro like this… it’s oddly sweet.

He can’t find it in himself to push Keith away.

“You’re a spoiled little kitten, aren’t you?” Shiro murmurs as his hand finds its way to Keith’s hair, stroking through the thick strands in a soothing motion. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Keith simply hums in acknowledgment, his eyes slipping shut as Shiro absentmindedly pets him, massaging his scalp with his fingertips.

By the time Shiro finally finishes his coffee and locks his datapad, Keith has practically dozed off—he’s pretty sure that Keith isn’t pretending to be napping, but really did almost fall asleep.

Shiro might just have to remember that for some other time.

But right now he’s hard and horny and he _wants_ Keith, and having Keith half-asleep next to him with Shiro’s hand only touching his hair isn’t enough. Shiro shifts, his thigh moving with the motion, and Keith lifts his head, blinking sleepily up at him.

“Hi, kitty,” Shiro says as he scoots back, just enough to turn his chair so that he can face Keith. He spreads his legs, taking hold of the leash and pulling Keith in to sit between his thighs. “See? You do know how to behave, as long as you want to.”

“Mm.” Keith sighs. “Felt pretty nice.” A soft smile spreads across his face when Shiro strokes the back of his knuckles down Keith’s cheek.

“Yeah?” Shiro brushes his thumb over Keith’s bottom lip before he presses it inside his mouth, up to one of Keith’s canines. “Got something else for you I bet you’ll think is nice, kitten.”

“Oh?” Keith perks up, seeming a lot more awake as he kisses Shiro’s thumb while looking up at him.

Chuckling, Shiro lets his finger slip from Keith’s lips, and starts to unbutton his own pants. He watches Keith’s wide-eyed gaze fall to his crotch, takes in how Keith licks his lips in anticipation when Shiro undoes the zipper before he slides his hand inside his underwear, and pulls himself out. Groaning low as he tightens his grip around his dick, Shiro puts his free palm at the back of Keith’s neck. He tugs Keith down, holds him in place close enough that Shiro can push the head of his dick to Keith’s lips.

Keith opens up for him in no time, tries to chase after him, tries to get Shiro into his mouth—but Shiro’s not letting him have that yet. Slipping two of his metal fingers beneath Keith’s collar, Shiro tugs him back and keeps Keith out of reach.

“ _Easy_ , kitten.” Shiro strokes himself slowly as he looks at Keith, feigning disinterest while he teases himself with light touches at a lazy pace. It’s mostly for Keith’s sake; for the way Keith’s breath picks up and how easy it is to get him whining when Shiro makes him wait for his cock. Shiro thumbs at the wetness at the head, makes a show out of lifting his hand to suck the finger into his mouth, moaning around it. He grins in delight over the frustrated noise Keith makes, how he strains against Shiro’s hold on the collar, like Keith finds it painful not to be the one who gets to lap it up with his tongue. Shiro circles his fingers around his dick again, guides it right below Keith’s bottom lip and pushes the head against the skin without letting Keith take him into his mouth. “Mm. This what had you so impatient earlier, kitty?”

“ _Shiro_.” Keith sounds hurt as he looks up at him, lips still parted and an undeniable hunger in his eyes. “Stop—stop _teasing_ me, let me—”

Shiro abruptly cuts him off by pulling Keith down the last bit, and presses Keith’s face roughly against his crotch. Keith moans and drags his mouth across Shiro’s dick—opening up wider when he licks over his balls, sucking them while Shiro holds him in place and grinds up against him.

“God, I told you—you’re spoiled,” Shiro says as his breath catches while Keith is too preoccupied with his mouth to reply. Keith only moans louder, glancing up at Shiro as best as he can with Shiro’s fingers holding his neck down by the collar and the leash starting to pull tight. “Just look how difficult you get when you haven’t had your breakfast.”

He lets go of Keith’s collar to fist a hand in Keith’s bangs and wrenches his head back so Keith’s staring up at him instead, already panting with drool on his face. Shiro spreads his legs further as he leans back in the chair to make himself more comfortable, then pulls Keith down to his crotch again. Forcing away any of his own feelings of embarrassment, Shiro keeps his voice firm and sincere when he says, “You’ll have to be a good boy and _really_ work hard for it today if you want me to give you your milk, kitten.”

Keith’s eyes widen just as Shiro gets his cock between his lips and shoves himself inside, a muffled cry around him the only reply Keith can give while his cheeks go bright red. He squirms in Shiro’s hold, enough that Shiro has to tighten his grip on Keith’s hair—but still Keith takes him, despite how much he blushes. His eyelids slip shut as he sucks harder around Shiro with a whimper, like no matter how embarrassed Keith is about wanting this, sucking Shiro’s cock is also where he’ll find his comfort.

Shiro urges him down further while Keith tries his best to let him in, to get Shiro deeper, the way he always does, but Shiro makes sure to stop just on the edge of how much he knows that Keith can easily take. The first night they’d used the collar, Shiro had been so excited while Keith sucked him off he’d gripped his hair tight enough that Keith had to give him a little warning tap to get Shiro to ease up on him. As much as Shiro loves it—an embarrassing amount—when Keith tries so hard to get Shiro down his throat fast and far enough he chokes, Shiro doesn’t want to end up accidentally hurting him.

But Keith moans around him, sucks his cock like he’s thankful for anything he’s given, and Shiro knows Keith’s ready for more. Easing up just slightly on his hold on his hair, he lets Keith bob his head; helps him set a pace while murmuring his praise for how perfect Keith is.

“Oh, that’s it, kitty,” he breathes out, meeting Keith’s eager mouth with short thrusts that fill Keith just right. “Just like that, suck my cock, kitten, show me how much you want it.”

Shiro might be too big for Keith to fit all of him in his mouth, unless they’re looking to wreck Keith’s throat and make him unable to talk the next day—but Keith’s never been one to quit, and so he never stops trying.

Just the sight of Keith doing his best will always be enough to make Shiro lose it.

Especially like this, when Keith doesn’t even wrap a hand around Shiro to help with what he can’t get past his lips. Keith quickly picked up on the habit of not using his hands when sucking him off if Shiro calls him kitten after Shiro had first suggested it the night he gave Keith the collar. It’d been an experiment to see if he could up Keith’s confidence about embracing his inner cat, since clearly Keith loves to act like one, and Shiro feels ridiculously proud anytime he’s creative enough to come up with some new rule that Keith seems to be into following.

Now Keith puts his palms on Shiro’s thighs, kneads the muscles there and moans while he relaxes his jaw for him. Shiro groans, his own fingers tightening their hold in Keith’s hair and tugging on it. They’re not quite there yet, but if they keep going long enough and if Shiro goads him on, Shiro knows that Keith’s nails could turn sharp and claw-like. Shiro loves that. He loves the slight pain whenever he gets to feel them; when they drag across the skin on his back or dig into the fabric of his pants; loves to feel the proof of what an unrestrained state he can push Keith into.

He shoves deeper inside Keith’s mouth at the thought while pulling him down just that much further, and Keith gasps when Shiro tugs him off again right before he can choke.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro groans, desperately trying to catch his breath while he takes in the sight of his husband. There’s a string of spit still connecting the head of his dick and Keith’s mouth, and Keith’s lips are fucked red, his eyes dark with want. Keith’s chest keeps heaving from his panting and Shiro strokes both of his palms through Keith’s hair, cups his head in his hands. With his thumbs settled in front of Keith’s ears to keep his face tilted back, Shiro whispers, “You’re the sweetest little kitten there is, aren’t you?”

Keith pokes his tongue out, looks at Shiro when he licks his own bottom lip, slow and deliberate, and Shiro curses under his breath.

They’ve barely started, but already he wants to come all over Keith’s face. Watch it hit Keith’s cheeks, his lips, his tongue. Hold him still while it slides down Keith’s throat, over the collar. Mark him even more than with the piece of leather that sits tight around his neck. Keith is _his_ —Shiro wants him to look the part, in every way, and coming on Keith when Keith’s being his kitten has become more or less of a thing for Shiro by now.

“You’re so beautiful,” Shiro says, completely awed. He could honestly cry from how much he means that. “Sweetest little kitten, and you’re all mine. Isn’t that right?”

“ _Yes_.” Keith moans like simply hearing Shiro say those words would be enough to make him come. Despite how hard Keith is, he’s being so good; hasn’t even tried to touch himself, since Shiro hasn’t told him to yet.

He’s perfect.

Shiro guides Keith’s head down again, nudges his cock back inside while Keith hums around him. He lets Keith get further, allows him to take as much as he wants to now, and Keith’s greedy for it when Shiro eases up on his hold on him.

“ _Such_ a sweet kitten,” Shiro pants and rubs the back of Keith’s head with his fingertips while Keith moves his mouth up and down, fucking himself on Shiro’s cock. “So—so glad I picked you up off the streets all those years ago.”

Keith’s eyes widen again as stares up at him with his lips stretched wide around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro pauses, holding his breath—searching for any signs that he went too far. But Keith whimpers, eyelids fluttering shut, and then he sucks harder around him.

“Fuck—tell me, baby, c’mon,” Shiro begs him, even though Keith’s too busy with Shiro’s cock to say anything at all; so devoted to his task that Shiro has to tug him up and off again. His hard dick slips out from the wet warmth of Keith’s mouth and Shiro holds back a whimper of his own. “Whose kitten are you?”

Keith growls, impatient—maybe still embarrassed too, but he’s clearly too turned on to care about it. Shiro tightens his grip in Keith’s hair and gives it a little tug in warning.

“Yours,” Keith hurries out and looks up at him, heavy-lidded and desperate. “Shiro—”

“Yeah?” Shiro keeps him close enough that he can rub the head of his dick against Keith’s mouth, his lips spit-slick and shiny even before Shiro gets his wet cock there and smears the mess around. “Who do you belong to, kitten?”

“ _You_.”

Keith’s reply is so immediate that any shame Shiro might’ve felt over how pushy he’s being disappears in an instant.

“Baby…” Shiro melts, coos at him while he drags his cock from Keith’s lips and up over his cheek, down to his chin—teases it over Keith’s tongue where he sits with his mouth still open. “You’re my little kitty?”

“ _Mn_ —yes, I’m yours.” Keith leans forward, tries to get Shiro’s cock back inside him like he just can’t help himself, but Shiro grips his hair harder. Keith whimpers, the noise needier than anything else Shiro has heard from him today. “ _Please_ , Shiro, I’m yours, I promise, I love you so much. Shiro, you—you own me—”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Shiro moans. Keith definitely deserves his cock for that, and Shiro pushes between his parted lips at the same time as he uses his hold on Keith’s hair to pull him down. Keith scrambles at Shiro’s thighs while Shiro keeps him there, Keith’s fingers digging into the fabric of Shiro’s pants and wetness gathering at the corners of Keith’s eyes. “Yeah? Is that what I am, kitten? I’m your owner?”

Keith gasps when Shiro tugs him up, but he only allows Keith a quick moment to catch his breath before he gets himself back in Keith’s mouth. This time, though, Shiro settles on only sliding the first few inches of his cock inside him.

“Shh, kitty, it’s okay,” Shiro soothes him. Moaning, Keith closes his lips around him and sucks at the head. “You’re doing so well. So pretty, so perfect. My beautiful kitten, god—you’re incredible. Been so good now.”

While using his hold on Keith’s bangs to keep him in place, Shiro grips himself with his free hand. He pushes the tip of his cock against the inside of Keith’s cheek, watches the way his skin stretches from it. Keith whimpers and goes back to trying to take him deeper, to move forward—but Shiro’s enjoying the sight of his dick poking Keith’s cheek too much to let him move.

Shiro can’t help the laugh that huffs out of him. “My spoiled boy,” he murmurs and lets go of himself to swipe a finger along Keith’s lips where they’re stretched taut, more spit gathering as Keith’s forced to sit with his jaw dropped open while Shiro’s hips shift just enough to make sure his cock drags across every part of his mouth.

Shiro closes his fist around himself again, groaning low as he starts to stroke. It doesn’t take long before he’s panting, mouth dropping open and his breath coming heavy from how good it feels, how amazing Keith looks like this—sitting there waiting, pliant and sweet, just keeping Shiro’s cock warm while Shiro jerks himself off.

“Look at you,” Shiro gets out between his moans and bites his bottom lip as his hand speeds up. “Fuck, so hungry for it. You want me to feed you, kitty?”

Stuck where he is with Shiro’s hand in his hair and Shiro’s cock in his mouth, the leash still keeping him in place, Keith can only nod and moan in reply. Shiro slips his cock out from Keith’s mouth again and rests it against his lips; lets Keith lick and suck and kiss sloppily at the head as much as he wants.

“Beg for it, kitty,” Shiro tells him. As commanding as the words might be, he keeps his voice gentle, trying to coax Keith to where he knows Keith wants to be. “Fuck, _ah_ —be good and tell me how much you want your milk.”

Keith looks up at him, but Shiro still has to tug at his hair to get Keith to stop mouthing at his cock, and then again to make him talk.

“I want it,” Keith finally whispers, his breath shuddering out of him. His voice is so small, his eyelids slipping shut as he starts to trail kisses down Shiro’s dick.

“You want _what_ , kitten?” Shiro strokes his fingers through Keith’s hair, holds him back with one hand and uses the other to tap his cock against Keith’s mouth.

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith closes his eyes and tries to shake his head. “I can’t—”

Shiro grips Keith’s chin, keeps his face in place until Keith looks up at him again. There’s nothing but lust and need in Keith’s eyes, and they have their safewords. Shiro trusts Keith to tell him if he ever did something that Keith didn’t actually _want_. And he knows that Keith trusts him just as much. With Keith, it feels safe not to hold back.

“C’mon, kitty boy, I know you want to,” Shiro says, both teasing and encouraging. “You were so eager for it earlier. Ask me for your treat.”

“Please.” Keith licks his lips, pausing for another moment while he swallows. “Please, I—I want…”

“Yeah?” Shiro urges when Keith cuts himself off with a groan. Shiro strokes a hand up his cock, lets his own mouth drop open with his moan—he’s so close, but he’s not coming down Keith’s throat before Keith’s done as he’s told. “Go on, kitten.”

He’s met with nothing but silence, and Shiro hums thoughtfully. “Or maybe I should just come on your shirt—”

“No, no, please—Shiro, don’t,” Keith hurries out and quickly raises up on his knees, his eyes widening as his gaze falls to Shiro’s crotch.

“No?” Shiro asks while he watches Keith stare at the way Shiro keeps working himself. “Is there somewhere else you want me to put it?”

Keith whines—truly, petulantly, _whines_ , and Shiro has to stop moving his hand and tighten his grip around himself so he really _won’t_ come all over Keith’s tiny, tight shirt. There’s another long, agonizing moment of silence before Keith finally sinks back on his calves, and looks up at Shiro again.

“I want—I want it in my mouth,” Keith says, his face flaming red. “I want to swallow.”

He gets points for trying, but Shiro needs a little more effort put into it than that. It’s hard not to show how much he’s enjoying this, but somehow Shiro manages to keep his face neutral. “I’m sorry. What did you say you want in your mouth, kitty?”

“ _Please_ ,” Keith begs, and that’s more like it. “I want you to come in my—I want my _milk_ , I want you to—to give me your milk.”

It should be gross. It should be so, so gross, but instead it’s driving Shiro crazy with lust and he needs to come right now or he’ll probably pass out.

Shiro growls and hooks a finger in the heart-shaped ring on Keith’s collar, pulls him up as far as Keith can go and bends down to meet him in a kiss. It’s biting and hard, and Shiro wastes no time before licking deep into his mouth, tasting Keith and himself while Keith scrambles to rise up higher on his knees, whining when the strain of the leash tugs him down in place.

They both pull back, panting with their breaths coming heavy as they stare at each other.

“You have _no_ idea how good you sound when you beg for me, kitten,” Shiro hisses, dark and low and dirty.

It really _is_ Keith’s milk, and if Keith’s hungry, Shiro will fucking feed him.

Shiro fists both of his hands in Keith’s hair as he stands up and shoves his cock back inside Keith’s waiting mouth.

Keith’s moaning around him even before Shiro starts fucking his face, is prepared for it when Shiro pulls out only to thrust back inside, again and again, with sharp and determined snaps of his hips. He can’t stop himself. Keith looks too good like this, whole face flushed and eyelids lowered in bliss, cheeks hollowed as he tries his best to be helpful while Shiro uses his mouth—surrounds him, fills him, _owns_ him.

Shiro’s entire existence is narrowed down to Keith, to the sight of his cock pumping in and out between those pretty lips, to the noises Keith makes while he takes everything he’s given.

All that matters is how much Shiro loves him.

He fucks Keith’s mouth like they’ve both been longing for this whole time, fills him up the way Keith deserves, until tears spill down Keith’s cheeks and he’s a moaning, drooling _mess_. Desperate hands drag up and down Shiro’s pants, and Shiro whines, and— _oh fuck_ , there’s the sharp prickle of Keith’s claws tearing at the fabric—

It’s over far too soon.

With both hands gripping Keith’s hair tightly, Shiro shoves himself as deep down Keith’s throat as he can go, and comes with a cry ripping out of him. He holds Keith in place, Shiro’s hips twitching through it while spit and come slide down Keith’s chin, no matter how much Keith tries to swallow and swallow and swallow around his cock.

Shiro’s still moaning once his shoulders slump and his hold on Keith’s hair eases up, giving a few more weak thrusts to linger in the feeling. He feels raw and weak and boneless, trying to remain standing upright as he pants and looks down at the sight of Keith kneeling, still with Shiro’s cock in his mouth and tears escaping from the corners of his eyes to slide down his cheeks.

“Baby,” Shiro rasps out and touches Keith’s chin, gently stroking his jaw when he makes to pull out. There’s a nasty wet noise as he slips from Keith’s mouth, since Keith whines and starts to suck harder around him—like even after all of that, he’s still not ready to let Shiro go. “Oh, kitty…”

The only reply he gets is Keith’s hands scrambling at the front of Shiro’s shirt, tugging at it to pull Shiro down. Shiro’s legs are still shaking from how hard he came, and he falls to his knees so fast he thinks he might have bruised them.

He couldn’t care less.

Keith’s legs have to be sore too, as well as his jaw and scalp, and there’s no time for Shiro to focus on any lingering pain of his own anyway.

Not when both of them scramble for each other’s faces, holding onto each other tightly with both palms clasped on the other’s neck. Shiro keeps Keith in place and licks over the mess he’s made on Keith’s chin, up to his mouth, then eases up on his hold and groans into it when he captures Keith’s lips and gets his tongue inside his mouth. Keith moans, kissing him like he’s starving, deep and open-mouthed, until it’s more panted breaths and tongues touching than any actual kissing.

“Keith, baby—you did so well, that was—fuck, come here, kitten, I’m gonna take such good care of you, my sweeth—” Shiro doesn’t get much further in his ramblings, his words catching in his throat with a whimper. Because palming Keith’s crotch only gives him the feeling of Keith’s softening dick, and a sticky, wet spot on his underwear. “ _Keith_ , you—did you—? Oh god, when did you even—”

Keith moans and pulls Shiro into another kiss while he wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to cling to him tightly. Shiro whimpers again and hugs him back, scoops Keith up close to hold him while he ducks his head and kisses Keith’s neck. Shiro tries to catch his breath, to remind himself that he just came so hard he almost passed out—it’s not physically possible for him to get hard again so soon. No matter how much Shiro’s brain wants him to, because Keith came _untouched_. Despite how much work Shiro knows it is to make that happen for him.

Shiro pulls back, cups Keith’s face in both palms and uses his thumbs to brush away the few stray tears that haven’t dried yet. He kisses Keith all over his face, doesn’t stop even as he goes to unclasp the leash from the collar. As soon as Keith is free to move again, Shiro guides Keith down onto the floor on his back and drapes himself across his body. Bracing his forearms on either side of Keith’s head to make sure he doesn’t completely crush him with his weight, Shiro lies down on top of Keith and kisses his closed eyelids while he keeps telling him how good he was.

“My pretty kitty,” Shiro breathes out as he kisses his way down Keith’s cheek, so he can press his lips to Keith’s mouth. “My sweet boy. Are you okay, baby?”

Keith’s breath shudders out of him, and he still seems pretty out of it when he blinks his eyes open to smile up at him while he nods. “My Shiro,” he whispers back with his voice hoarse, and closes his eyes again with a satisfied sigh.

Shiro doesn’t know why he feels like blushing over _that_ of all things, given how he still has his soft dick out and pressed to Keith’s stomach after fucking his face so roughly. But he’s red-faced when he kisses Keith again, while pride blooms in his chest over how happy Keith seems.

Being a sexy cat owner _was_ always possible, apparently.

_‘You own me_.’

It’s not like it’s a new revelation to Shiro that kitty isn’t just a sweet nickname to Keith. It’s what Keith _wants_. It’s what he wants from Shiro. Keith wants to be his kitty, that Shiro fucks, in bed.

Shiro’s known for a while now what to do with this information. It’s time he finally puts that knowledge to proper use.

~

Shiro wouldn’t normally consider himself a man who gets distracted from work. Usually it’s the other way around: work is something that helps to distract him from everything else.

But it’s not every day he’s spent the previous night putting a butt plug with a tail on it up his husband’s ass.

No matter how nervous Shiro had been while presenting the plug along with the cat ears—the headband Keith had worn that first time Shiro had walked in on him—and hoping Keith would be happy with his surprise… nothing could have prepared him for what actually happened.

Out of all the scenarios Shiro ran through his mind, Keith being so into it that Shiro had barely gotten the plug in him before Keith cried out and came all over himself wasn’t even on the list. Shiro had stumbled through the aftermath once he could finally make his brain work—as always, he’d kissed Keith all over, told him how beautiful he is, how proud Shiro was of him.

Despite how obviously flustered Keith had been, Keith still hadn’t wasted any time before he tried to take care of Shiro too.

Of course, Shiro wasn’t having any of that. Last night was all about Keith. So instead of letting Keith’s hand drift down to his crotch, Shiro had scooped Keith up in his arms and carried him into the bathroom to ready a bath for them. Keith hadn’t stopped his attempts at getting Shiro off until Shiro finally managed to distract him with some good old-fashioned making out while he cleaned the come off Keith’s body.

Once Keith settled with his back against Shiro’s chest in their big bathtub, Shiro had still been hard, but it’d been easy to ignore it in favour of focusing on Keith. He’d taken his time cleaning him, rubbed soap into Keith’s skin and massaged his scalp with shampoo, all while he continued to coo over and shower Keith in praise that he couldn’t have been more worthy of.

Shiro can’t remember _ever_ before seeing Keith act the way he had yesterday.

So all in all, it’s safe to say the night was a complete success. Even if Shiro never had the opportunity to bring Keith his next gift that Shiro had planned on giving him once they’d gotten a little—well, _further_ in their activities than what they had ended up doing.

Maybe Shiro will just do it when they’re not both stupidly horny now. Sit down and hand his next present to Keith while they actually have a real conversation about this. Make them talk about everything that Keith wants; how far he wants to take the whole kitten play thing with Shiro from here on, now when they’ve bridged the final gap of bringing Keith’s cat ears into the bedroom.

It’s certainly something to consider, and Shiro spends the whole day drifting off thinking about it.

After lunch, work becomes plain hell. Keith has an early day, and apparently he thinks the best thing to do as soon he gets home is to start texting Shiro. They’re not the sort of texts that anyone, let alone someone with such a high-ranking title as Shiro, should be reading at work. Not that Shiro actually cares about that—the issue is just how _little_ he minds it.

By the time Shiro finally says goodbye to a cadet who grabbed his attention right as Shiro was about to leave for the day, he feels ready to sprint home.

From the way Keith’s texting has progressed, any earlier thoughts that Shiro might’ve had about sitting down to have a heart-to-heart about their kinky sex life, while innocently handing over the gift box to Keith, have all left his mind.

They’ve quickly been replaced by the certainty that the first thing they’re going to do once Shiro walks through their front doors will be to fuck each other into incoherency.

Shiro’s datapad buzzes with a new text alert from Keith as he walks down the Garrison hallway. The single “ _Meow.”_ that greets him when Shiro opens it makes his whole face go red. He glances around, as if someone could be peeking over his shoulder, before he sends Keith a winky face in reply, and smiles to himself.

He can’t _wait_ to see what happens when he gets home.

~

There comes a point in every man’s life when he will have to admit to his shortcomings and mistakes and, quite frankly, moments of plain fucking up.

Saying that it’s been a strange eighteen hours since Shiro excitedly made his way home to Keith yesterday would be an understatement.

For one, when Shiro had walked in through the front doors, the first thing that greeted him was Keith lying curled up on the couch, naked and kittylike. Shiro had been so shocked by the sight that he’d dropped the datapad he was carrying under his arm. The only thing that stopped Shiro from shattering thousands of dollars of Garrison equipment because he saw his husband wearing nothing but cat ears in their living room had been the reflexes of his Altean arm.

After Shiro had done his best to gather himself while he hurried over to join Keith, several things had happened in quick succession.

Most of them absolutely wonderful.

Everything from when Shiro started to kiss Keith as he slid his hands down his body and discovered the plug with the tail on it already sitting in place in Keith’s ass, to how Shiro had used the leash to make Keith crawl on his hands and knees to their bedroom. It was equally amazing to have Keith sitting on top of him once they were both naked on the bed, and make Keith lick Shiro’s body.

And there’s no reason to even deny it anymore—it’s ridiculously hot when Keith meows for him too. Which Shiro had asked him to do a _lot_ of yesterday.

What followed had been some of the most amazing sex of Shiro’s life. Keith had come from nothing more than the vibrations of his plug and some friction as he rutted against Shiro’s body, and afterwards he’d been so good for Shiro while Shiro fucked him through Keith’s oversensitivity.

And after _that_ , for the first time in his life, Keith had started to purr.

Actually _purr_.

That’s how amazingly into this whole thing—the kitten play thing, _Keith’s thing_ —Keith had proven to be.

So Shiro thinks it’s pretty fucking valid of him to still be kind of in shock over how the next thing that happened was finding out that apparently Keith has been under the impression this whole time that the kitten play thing is _Shiro’s_ thing.

Keith thought that Shiro was the one too shy to bring any of this up. And the cat ears had definitely not been a sex thing the first time Keith had worn them.

Even now, a whole night’s sleep later, Shiro still can’t fully wrap his mind around it.

He’d say he’ll kill Matt over this, but that would mean admitting to a lot of things that Matt will never hear a word of.

Besides—as horrified and flustered as Shiro might have felt yesterday over all of the things he’s made Keith do lately, it’s hard to be mad right now. Given how he’s lying next to Keith, both of them panting in bed after another round of some of the most amazing sex Shiro’s ever had.

Every time he sleeps with Keith tends to be the most amazing sex he’s ever had. But what they just did was truly something.

Keith on his back on the bed, ass in Shiro’s lap as Shiro fucked him hard while Keith pawed at the sheets above his head. The only thing that broke through the sound of their panting and bodies moving together was Keith’s whimpered, “You look—fuck, you look _so_ _good_ like this—oh, _Shiro_ —” and Shiro growled as leaned over Keith’s body to remind him with a bruising kiss that kittycats don’t talk.

“I really am going to be late for work now,” Shiro rasps out once he can finally find his voice again. Leaving early for his morning shift on the bridge hadn’t seemed that important when Keith started to tease him about how Shiro should stay at home and take care of his kitty.

As flustered as Shiro got at first, once he’d kissed Keith goodbye and Keith answered him with a tiny _meow_ , embarrassment quickly gave way for arousal. For both of them, when Shiro lowered his voice and told Keith what a bad kitty he was and Keith shuddered in response.

It’d been extremely hot.

However it started, Shiro loves that they’ve played themselves this way.

There’s a chuckle next to him now. “Told you so,” Keith says.

Shiro glances over at him and can’t hold back a laugh of his own. Keith’s still in his damn cat ears. Cute as it is, Shiro makes a mental note to turn it into a personal goal to fuck him hard enough that they fall off whenever they do this. He’d done that yesterday, and that—that had been incredibly hot. So. Definitely something to repeat in the future.

Because despite their little hiccup over who is into what when it comes to pet play and whatever the reason is for how they got into this, if this morning is anything to go by, they’ll still be doing a lot of it from now on.

Maybe things will get even more interesting now, since they can finally talk about it openly.

Shiro smiles as he reaches over to stroke the soft fur of Keith’s ears. Their little ‘quickie’ this morning had been anything but quick. It also turns out that if this really _had_ started out as a kink that Keith wanted them to try out, Shiro would’ve probably known about it. Because now after they’ve cleared the air and sorted out their misunderstanding, Keith’s been _very_ vocal about his kitten kink.

Which he definitely has one, and has had this whole time. No matter what Keith tries to say.

Shiro dips his hand down the side of one ear, scratches Keith’s hair next to the headband. Keith does purr, or something like it, the same low sound he’d done yesterday, rumbling in his chest.

Shiro’s heart warms with affection.

And if he’s been wondering since yesterday what it would be like to feel Keith purr around him while he’s got his dick in Keith’s mouth—then Shiro doesn’t think that’s too strange of him. He’s sure there will be time for that too, eventually. With Keith, the opportunities for finding new and exciting things to try together in bed are endless.

Fair to say that Shiro definitely has a kitten play kink now, too. Even if _his_ love for it emerged from his everything-about-Keith kink.

“You should—probably get ready, right?” Keith murmurs next to him.

Shiro groans and drags his palm over his face. No. He can’t go to work. He can’t be around other people—maybe ever again. “I’m late for a three hours meeting anyway. Might as well skip all of it now.”

Keith laughs and Shiro peeks over at him again.

“What?” Shiro says as Keith scoots in closer and rests his palm on Shiro’s chest. Shiro covers it with his own hand, lifts it to press a kiss to Keith’s wedding band before he settles it back over where his heart beats.

“I like you like this,” Keith murmurs.

“Hm?”

“How much you let go.” Keith grins. “Who would’ve thought—all it takes is me being your little kitty and suddenly the Captain is skipping out on meetings.”

Shiro chuckles, shaking his head. “Mm, well— _you_ really let go too, baby.” He closes his eyes with a sleepy sigh, before he snaps them open as he remembers—he still hasn’t given Keith his next gift. The blush returns to Shiro’s face and he swallows as he looks up at ceiling. “Hey, Keith? I, uh…”

Keith shifts on his chest, scooting up so he can look down at him with furrowed brows. “You okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Shiro smiles again as he strokes his palm up Keith’s back, lifts his other hand to toy with the heart-shaped silver ring on Keith’s collar. “There’s just—there’s one more thing. That I’ve bought for you. I mean, a—a kitten thing. I haven’t had time to give it to you yet. I don’t know if you want—”

“Oh?” Keith cuts him off, wide-eyed when he searches Shiro’s face. “What is it?”

Shiro lifts an eyebrow, amusement over Keith’s reaction washing out most of his embarrassment. “An eager little kitty, are you?”

“ _Shiro_ ,” Keith groans, but then he smiles again, cheeks flushed from his excitement. “Show it to me. Please?”

Shiro melts. He would, even if Keith didn’t beg for it like that. Shiro would give him anything—Keith doesn’t even have to ask. Or, well. _Shiro_ will probably ask him first, from now on, if there’s something he suspects that Keith wants. Just to make sure his assumptions are correct.

But now Keith’s told him what he wants, so Shiro reluctantly untangles himself from Keith’s embrace and gets up from the bed. He feels Keith’s gaze behind him on his naked body and smiles to himself as he opens the closet. Maybe he even makes sure to work his angles a little when Shiro bends down to slide his sock drawer open, to grab the rectangular black gift box hidden there.

“So, um,” Shiro starts when he walks back to Keith, fiddling with the box in his hands. “This might be a little out there.”

“You mean compared to the tail I’ve had in my ass while we’ve fucked?” Keith sits up with his legs tucked under him, so he’s kneeling on the bed.

“ _Shush_ ,” Shiro says as he stops in front of Keith, and Keith laughs while he slides a hand up the back of Shiro’s thigh before he wraps his arms around Shiro’s waist. Still, Shiro blushes. “Seriously, it’s—I mean, it’s not a replacement for the one you have. Or, it doesn’t have to be. Because I like that one, and you seem to like it, too. But if you don’t like the colour then you don’t have wear it at all, or if you don’t like the—the—”

Keith snatches the box out of Shiro’s hands, squinting his eyes up at him. “Are you going to let me open my present or will you just ruin the surprise by telling me?”

“Fine. But I—” Shiro squirms when Keith starts giggling again. “ _What?_ ”

“I just—have no words for adorable it is that you thought _I_ would be the one too embarrassed to talk about this.”

“Hey.” Shiro gives the ring on his collar a sharp yank. “I’m still the guy who made you wear a tail while we fucked, remember?”

Keith groans. “Leave me alone. I’m going to open this now.”

Shiro snickers, but his smile gets caught as Keith sinks back on his calves, and starts inspecting the box. Because Keith is now kneeling on their bed, in front of Shiro, while wearing cat ears, and lifting the lid to his present.

Shiro swallows thickly as Keith stares down at his gift, his lips parting as he looks at it.

“Oh,” Keith whispers softly and flicks his eyes up to Shiro’s. “Shiro… this is—”

Shiro strokes his hand through Keith’s hair, above his ear, careful not to bump the headband.

“You like it, kitten?”

Keith sucks in a sharp breath at the nickname, which should be hilarious, considering what a short time it’s been since they fucked. There’s nothing funny about it to Shiro, though—instead it just gets him hot. Still, he chuckles softly, but is quickly cut off by Keith putting the box next to him and surging up to kiss Shiro.

“God, kitty,” is all Shiro gets out before Keith’s tongue is in his mouth and they’re kissing deep, Shiro’s hands sliding down Keith’s back to grab his ass.

“Get on the bed,” Keith growls and grabs his shoulders, pushing at them until Shiro spins around and sits down at the edge of the mattress.

“Keith—” Shiro laughs breathlessly when Keith climbs up in his lap. “Baby, I don’t think I can— _oh_ —”

Keith mouths his way down Shiro’s neck, scratching his short nails over Shiro’s chest as he starts rocking in Shiro’s lap, and Shiro’s eyelids flutter shut.

“Stay,” Keith lifts his head to murmur in Shiro’s ear. “Take the whole day off.”

“Huh?” Shiro blinks his eyes open, still a little dazed from how Keith keeps touching him.

Keith pulls back, wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and bites his bottom lip. “Let’s both stay home today.”

“But I thought—” Shiro frowns and hugs Keith around his waist. “Weren’t you and Hunk going to—?”

His question is cut off by Keith giving him another harder kiss, before he whispers against Shiro’s lips, “I can’t go anywhere right now.”

“What?” Shiro laughs, confused but amused as he wonders what Keith’s up to. “And why’s that, kitty?”

“I have to stay home with you.” Keith nuzzles at his neck, rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s skin. He bites at the side of Shiro’s throat before he licks over the sting when Shiro hisses, and then Keith says, voice low and dark, “I’m in heat.”

Shiro freezes.

Then he groans, and squeezes Keith’s hips hard.

“I can’t _believe_ I ever thought you’d be too shy to talk about this,” Shiro hisses. “You— _fuck_ , Keith. Heat? Really?”

“Yeah.” Keith doesn’t stop moving, rocking in Shiro’s lap and rutting up against him when he lets out a little _meow_ that makes Shiro whimper.

“Keith—kitten, please—” Shiro’s not even sure what he’s begging for at this point, but he knows that he definitely needs it.

Especially when Keith practically mewls the words when he says, “All I want is to fuck, Shiro. Everyone else can probably smell it if I go out that door. You have to—Shiro, you have to stake your claim.”

At this point ‘horny confusion’ feels like it should be a familiar state of mind for Shiro around Keith, but maybe Shiro will just never get used to anything about Keith.

Nothing makes him happier than that thought.

“Is this—” Shiro swallows and shakes his head. “Is this something from one of those weird alien porn books from the Atlas library you keep reading?”

“You think I’m _weird?_ ” Keith sits back on Shiro’s thighs with a hurt expression on his face.

Shiro knows damn well that Keith is exaggeration; that his pout and sad voice aren’t genuine.

That doesn’t change how much it tugs at his heart to see it.

“What?” Shiro says. “Of course not, baby.”

“Shiro…” Keith whines, and Shiro tries so hard to make his brain work.

“Yes, kitty?”

“I—I feel so strange.”

“Strange how?” Shiro asks. Given how Keith starts to rub up against him again, he can guess what Keith’s getting at.

“I don’t know, I— _oh_ , I need…”

Shiro hugs him tight, noses up to Keith’s ear, and braces himself for his inevitable death when he lets himself murmur, “What do you need, baby?”

Keith pulls back and shakes his head. “I’m not your baby right now,” he says and arches his back, grinding up against Shiro’s body when he breathes out over his lips. “I’m just a little kitten who needs his owner to take care of him.”

Shiro’s breath shudders out of him as his mind slips away from him—as he lets himself consider what this will turn into if ( _when_ , he corrects himself, no point in trying to deny it) he goes along with it.

He thinks about Keith on all fours on the bed, face down and ass up, mewling and panting because he needs to get filled with cock so badly. With the tail already in place, the plug vibrating in Keith’s ass and making him as desperate as he’s pretending to be right now. How Shiro could just watch him, while Keith keeps begging for him, until Shiro gives in and gets up on the mattress to join him. If Keith’s already stretched, Shiro could just pull the tail out and fuck right into him, shove in deep as Keith keens for it. Give it to him as good as he can while Keith still begs him for more, faster, harder. Crying with his need for Shiro to fill him up with his come as Shiro holds Keith’s hips, pulls him back to meet each thrust so he can fuck him harder, the only one who can ever get his insatiable little kitty satisfied—

He startles as Keith’s fingers wrap around his cock.

“Shiro,” Keith whispers and strokes his hand up his length.

“Yes, kitten?” he croaks out.

Keith uses his free hand to lean to one side, straightening up again with the gift box in his hand. “Put this on me? Please?”

“Yeah?” Shiro whispers back, watching as Keith nods.

Shiro reaches down to still the hand on his cock, strokes his hand up Keith’s back and kisses him when his fingers find the clasp for the collar around his throat and undoes it.

Keith holds up the gift box for him and Shiro looks down at it, lifts the new collar he’s bought for Keith that’s waiting in there. Keith reaches up to hold up his hair, biting his bottom lip and looking at Shiro expectantly. Shiro leans in for another soft kiss and then he wraps the pastel pink leather around Keith’s throat, and clasps it into place.

“My pretty little kitty,” Shiro says, awed as his fingers stroke down Keith’s neck, to toy with the silver tag that’s now resting against Keith’s throat. Shiro flicks his eyes down and smiles at the sight of it as he thumbs over the custom engraving on it, reading the words there.

_Property of_ _  
_ _Takashi Shirogane_

He pulls Keith down into a kiss, tightening his hold on him as he rolls them over; gets Keith beneath him on the bed. Shiro wastes no time before he reaches down and slides two fingers inside Keith’s ass, where he’s still stretched and wet from when Shiro fucked him earlier.

“You really want us both to stay home from work so I can fuck my little kitten because you’re in heat?” Shiro murmurs as he works his fingers in Keith’s ass, pushing three inside.

“You _don’t?_ ” Keith says, breath hitching when Shiro pulls out again.

Grabbing the lube, Shiro pours some in his hand and strokes his own cock before lining himself up against Keith’s hole. He chuckles as he pushes Keith’s legs back and leans over him. “Just making sure we’re on the same page this time, kitten,” he says and breathes out against Keith’s lips, teasing him with a not-quite kiss.

Keith laughs too, and wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders to pull him closer. “We really are, Shiro.” His face softens, sincere and in love no matter how playful they’ve been so far. “We always are, aren't we?”

“Mhm.” Shiro moans into it as he finally kisses him, and Keith’s looking up at him heavy-lidded and lovely when they pull apart.

Then Keith tilts his head, gives him a smile with a twinkle in his eyes, and lets out a soft, small, breathless, “ _Meow_.”

Shiro groans and holds Keith still when he thrusts inside him, moving his hands to grip the sheets above Keith’s shoulders until he’s white-knuckled as they both moan. Like this, with Keith gasping and throwing his head back, the new collar is on perfect display—the silver tag with Shiro’s name on it moving with it when Shiro pulls out and starts to fuck Keith again while Keith mewls for it.

The cat ears are still sitting on top of Keith’s head, and Shiro grins down at the sight of him like this.

Contacting work will have to come later.

Right now, Shiro has his kitten to take care of, and nothing else could matter more.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!! i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sugarcubeshiro) if you want to stop by ♥


End file.
